Just Another Romance, Right?
by Lili Pie
Summary: Draco and Ginny have an arranged marriage. Neither of them are happy about it, and now they're stuck in a desert, looking for something. When they get back, what's going to happen? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**- No, I don't think these things are really necessary.  However, I think it is so much fun to see how creatively authors can word: "Hey, guess what you morons?  I don't own this.  If I did, why would I be writing here?"  

Hmm… I guess that was my disclaimer for the prologue.  No, really, I don't think you all are morons.  You did click on my story, didn't you?  Hmm… maybe that's not the best way to judge a person's moronic tendencies.  Well, maybe I just love you because you clicked.  And I'd love you even more if you reviewed! *hint, hint, hint*   

***************

 "Lucius, I hate to ask…but, Molly and the kids…" Arthur Weasley said, trying to explain himself.  Lucius watched him trying to sputter it out.  It was probably the Slytherin spirit that made him do this, since Arthur was his best friend.  But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy watching his friend squirm.

"Arthur, Arthur.  What's a million Galleons between friends?" Lucius said finally.  Arthur looked a tad bit relieved, but he was still nervous.  He knew that he would have to find a way to pay Lucius back eventually, as his friend would always remind him of his debt subtly, if not outright.  No, although Lucius' Slytherin qualities would not allow him to openly annoy Arthur, but subtle torture was another matter.

"A lot of money." Arthur muttered.  Lucius smirked.

"Where else will you get it, Arthur?  Gringotts? You know that you have borrowed so much that they won't loan any more."

"Well, then.  A loan from you, perhaps?"

"Arthur, you could never pay me back." Lucius commented truthfully.  Inside, he was glad.  He was moving the conversation in the direction he wished to.  

"I could…some way." Arthur said, trying to think of something.  He thought of his children.  Fred, George, Ron and…

"That's it!" Arthur said.  Lucius looked at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yes, Arthur?  Or are you just talking out loud to be annoying?"  

"You haven't arranged a marriage for young Draco yet, have you?" Arthur asked, and Lucius smiled inwardly.  It was arriving at what he wanted with a vengeance!

"No.  Isn't this off the topic, Arthur?  Or is there a reason you're asking?"  Lucius asked innocently.  He knew exactly why Arthur was asking, but didn't want to give this away.

"You wish to preserve the Pure blood, don't you?" Arthur asked, hoping to get a reaction out of Lucius.  But he never could.  

"Yes." Lucius said.  Arthur cursed inwardly.  If he didn't know any better, he would swear that Lucius was able to read minds.

"Well… my daughter, Ginny.  She and Draco could…" Arthur fumbled with the words.  He disliked what he was proposing, just because he was giving something away.  He could have been a Slytherin for his shrewdness, but the Hat had felt the need to put him in Gryffindor for some odd reason.

"I see.  So you are proposing that your daughter marry my son?" Lucius said softly.  He knew how Molly would react to that, and wouldn't want to be in his friend's shoes when he told Molly.

"Why not?  They are good friends.  There isn't anything I can see that would hinder their friendship." Arthur said, defending his suggestion.  He was even seeing the downside of this now.  But, the idea was growing, and he was reassuring himself that it was a good idea.

"Very well.  But you must sign a contract." Lucius smiled, knowing he had gotten what he wanted.  Whoever said Slytherins weren't manipulative was a Muggle.

"What?" Arthur asked indignantly.  If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought Lucius had planned this!  Seeing his friend's smirk, he knew with a sinking feeling that he had.

"A contract, Arthur.  Surely you know what they are.  Although with your family, you may not." Lucius commented.  This was a long-standing joke between them, and he didn't expect Arthur's fiery reaction.

"Fine.  I'll sign the Goddamn contract.  But you'll regret it."  Arthur said, pretending to be angry.  His act was so believable that Lucius thought that he was serious.

"I won't, Arthur.  Just sign it." And with a wave of his wand, Lucius had summoned the contract.  Arthur read it furiously, and signed it.  He grew tired of acting.

"Molly will be very angry with me about this, you know." Arthur stated calmly.

"Go on with the act, Arthur.  You got Molly to marry you by pretending you were a Muggle-loving idiot.   She knows differently now, but keep up the act for everyone else.  And, Arthur, I do believe that you'll want to make her think that I forced you into it.  You may be, er, sorry if you don't." Lucius suggested.  Arthur's eyes widened as he nodded.

"I'll do that."

************

Hi hi.   I am posting the story all together.  I had to put the story on again because ff.net deleted it.  This means that I need to find some chapters that I don't know where they are…

Oh, well.  Goody for me, huh?  That just means that this will go higher on the list!

(Oh, and sorry the prologue is so short.  I didn't feel like making it longer)

I'm going to shut up now.  Review.  And that's an order… hehe

~Lili

And, a few notes, so as not to confuse my friendly readers:

*Arthur isn't a Death-Eater

*Lucius is a… very slippery person, so no one knows where his loyalties are…

*the Malfoy family helped the Light side in the Final Battle

I think that's about all.  


	2. Draco Thinking

**Disclaimer**- For all of you who _don't_ realize it, no, unfortunately, I am _not_ J.K. Rowling.  I'm just borrowing her characters, and letting them out for some fresh air before they are packed tightly into crates and shipped across the world for our reading pleasure in book six.

**A/N**- Hihi!   I'm still looking for the missing chapters.  Unfortunately, something about me being grounded from the computer (I think) makes searching for them difficult.  The good news:  I have a biology paper on evolution that I have to look up information for, so I can use the time I'm supposed to be writing on that searching for what I saved the chapters under.  God, if I was organized, life would be _so_ much easier.

**********************

_"Easter's coming!"_ says my teacher in a threatening voice.  I run and hide behind my messy computer desk filled with empty pop cans… and there neither Jesus nor the science mafia can get me.

********************** 

_God._ Draco thought, banging his head against a wall.  Sure, he had expected his parents to arrange his marriage (what Wizarding family didn't?), but he hadn't expected it to be to _her.  How could they have done this?  He knew his father hated his family almost as much as he did, but really.  Expecting him to marry her.  _

The stinking little witch.

He would never forgive his parents for this.  Sure, if it had been Pansy, or even another Slytherin, he wouldn't have minded.  But no, instead he had to marry his worst enemy's best friend's _sister!_

His parents had probably known he would hate it.  Or, at least Narcissa probably had.  Contrary to popular belief, Lucius wasn't the driving evil force in the Malfoy family.  Narcissa, however…well, she just liked to do things to make people's lives hell.  Especially Draco's.  This was probably because her life had been so miserable after her marriage to Lucius.  Narcissa was the exact opposite of most parents who didn't want their children to go through what they themselves had gone through.  

She liked to watch Draco suffer.

And then there was Lucius.  Lucius really didn't care much about his son's life.  Just as long as Draco didn't hang on to Dumbledore's every word (like _some_ people) and didn't go out of his way to be nice to Muggles, Mudbloods, or blood traitors, Lucius generally kept out of Draco's life, except for rare occasions; an example: report card time.  (Except for on rare occasions:  namely school report time.)

This was the way Draco wanted it to be with his father.  Meddling parents were never an advantage to their children.

His future _wife_ would be of no advantage to him, he was sure.  There wasn't anything he could get from her, and she would provide no amusement.  She wasn't rich.  In fact, her family had no money, which was probably why they agreed to the marriage in the first place.  

Probably the only advantage she had was that she was a Pureblood.  Of course, her family was a disgrace to Purebloods everywhere.  _Really, Draco thought, __with her__ family, she may as well be Mudblood or Muggle._

He continued to process this information for about an hour.  How could he turn it to his advantage?  Or, better yet, how could he get out of it?  He thought, and thought, and then thought some more.  What did he know of his fiancé?  _Think, Draco, he pestered himself.__  Drumming his fingers on the windowsill, he looked out upon the vast expanse of countryside bordering his house.  He continued thinking._

A bark rang out behind him, and he looked back to see his dog, Everett.  Everett was a large Brittany dog, with black spots where most Brittany's had brown.  But Draco liked his unusual dog.  It was like him, mysterious and handsome.  

"Everett!  Come, boy!" Draco coaxed.  The dog bounded into the room, its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth.   Everett was one of the few reasons Draco liked being home.  He would really rather not see his parents, but without his parents, he wouldn't have his dog.  

_Potter probably doesn't have a dog._ Draco thought happily.  Something to lord over him.  Sure, Potter had _people_ hanging all over him, but there is nothing like the devotion of a dog to its master.  

Then it hit Draco.  The way he could get at his fiancé.  The way, best of all, he could get at Potter.

Weasley's little sister.  The one with the huge crush on Potter.

Draco smiled.  Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

******

Hi!  No, I didn't really do anything to change this, except for changing a few sentences around.  Now, I'm going to laugh and go drink more pop so I can gather an even larger amount of Mello Yello cans on my desk.  Review, please!

Fun, eh?

~Lili

Thanks for reviewing!

**Karania Avalon**, Annie**, Ang3l666**, silverallie 

**Madison27**- Hi!  Yes, I know, this repost is like the other repost… however, the other repost has been deleted (you won't find it if you look it up) because I wanted to start over on it.  So, that means that this will be pretty much like the other one.  I might change the second chapter more, because I think I have been told that she wouldn't give in so easily.  But I don't know if it will change the story… I guess we'll both have to see, huh?

Oh, oh!  And I think I'll be taking down the sequel to this while I'm reposting this, just because it seems rather silly to have a sequel up for this if you don't have a chance to read the entire story!  Sorry I didn't make this chapter longer like I thought I was going to… oh well… next chapter is getting almost a complete rewrite… 

(Oooh, and the good news:  I think that I've found a printout of a couple of the chapters.  I must investigate, of course… but if I have, this will be good!)

_Down with concert band!!!_

Buh bye!  


	3. Say It Ain't So!

**Disclaimer**- As always, the fact that I am writing on fanfiction.net should show you that I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the Harry Potter universe.  This is just for fun.

**A/N**- Arg!!!!  I never explain this, and I probably should… hm… yes… I really _should_.  So I suppose I will, just for your benefit!  (and so I remember myself…)

Lucius and Arthur are still friends, but everyone thinks that they hate each other.  Arthur is _not_ a Death Eater, and, although Lucius is one, he hasn't really thrown his lot in with Voldemort.  He isn't on the "Light" side, either, but he's just waiting for someone to look like they're winning.  And then he'll decide which side to join.  

Oh, and I'm sorry, but Arthur seems to be turning out to be a big ass.  *ducks flying tomatoes* I didn't want him to be, but he seems to want to be that way.  I'm very disappointed by this.  But this chapter is better than the other one (and, I think, shows how Ginny would react to the news better) and the unfortunate side effect was Arthur being slightly evil.  However, I may still post the other one instead of this.  I'm trying to decide.  *sigh*

* * *

  


"Movies based on books suck. _Great Expectations _sucked.  And _Outbreak_, based on _Hot Zone_, _mega_ sucked." – from our school's one act play.  (and, in all fairness, I must really say:  _Hot Zone_ wasn't all that good to begin with.  Grossest book _I_'ve ever read.)

* * *

  


Ginny groaned. Her parents had just said they needed to "talk" to her. That was never good. She wondered why she was in trouble now. No matter what the problem was, Ginny would blame it on Ron.  Although he had graduated earlier that year, he still hadn't moved out.  He was attending college in his spare time, and playing Quidditch- though not professionally- the rest of the time.  When he wasn't eating or sleeping, of course.

She walked down the stairs cautiously, wondering what she was in trouble for this time. Running through her day in her mind, she tried to find something that she could be blamed for.  Nothing.

She sighed, peeking around the corner where she saw her parents arguing heatedly.  Oh, this can't be good.  Ginny thought, frightened.  Mrs. Weasley's temper, when flamed, could burn a person to a crisp.  And Mr. Weasley wasn't much better, but he was a lot less easy to anger.  If they were arguing about her, she was sure that she wouldn't survive five minutes between them.  

She cautiously walked through the door.  When her parents didn't notice her, she cleared her throat.  
"Mom? Dad?" Ginny asked. Both of her parents turned and looked at her, acting surprised that she was standing there.   
"Oh, yes, Ginny. Sit down, please." Molly ordered as soon as she got over her initial surprise. Ginny looked at her questioningly, and said,   
"What do you have to say, Mom? Why do I need to sit?"   
"Virginia Weasley, just sit down!" Arthur said, annoyed. Ginny was shocked. Mr. Weasley was probably the mellowest man in the world, until you got him angry. Ginny knew of only a few people who could make him mad, and she wasn't one of them. She sat down, and her mother took a deep breath. Ginny wondered what could be making her parents so stressed.   
"Ginny, ah, we never told you, but you have an arranged marriage…" Mrs. Weasley said in a rush, an attitude very unlike her normal one.  Something in her voice almost caught Ginny's attention, but she was so surprised that she let it go.

"What?" Ginny asked angrily.  She couldn't believe that she was hearing this!  An arranged marriage!  What were they talking about?

"An arranged marriage.  You know where you have a marriage, and it is arranged?"  Arthur replied sarcastically.  Ginny's eyes narrowed.  She couldn't believe that her father would say that.  That was something her mother might say.

Ron walked in looking around.  

"Who died?" he asked the assembled family members.

"Ronald, go away." Molly ordered.  It was obvious that she was stressed.  Ron looked to Ginny, mouthing "What did you do?", before starting to leave.  Ginny said sarcastically,

"Oh, Mom, why can't he hear this garbage too?"  Molly regarded her daughter with narrowed eyes.  Molly gave Ron a look that clearly told him to leave.  He did so without a backward glance.

"I don't like this any more than you do, Virginia.  But I've dealt with it.  You have to, too!"  Molly ordered.  Ginny looked at her mother.

"You aren't the one getting married!" Ginny shouted.  

"Do you think I don't know what you're going through, Gin?" Molly asked coldly.  "You seem to have forgotten that I had an arranged marriage, too!"

Ginny gulped.  She'd never had her mother talk to her like that.  And she hoped her mother never talked to her like that again.

"Who is it?" She asked suddenly.  Her parents looked at her.  Hesitantly her mother told her, 

"Draco Malfoy."

"Not to sound like a broken record, but what?"  Ginny said.  She was getting numb.  How could they do this to her?  Their only daughter?

"Draco… Malfoy….  Surely you know him?"

"Dad!  You're not helping!" Ginny said.  Molly fixed Arthur with a look, and he turned away, muttering something.

"And the wedding is in six months.  During Christmas break." 

"Six months!  And you're just telling me now?" Ginny roared.  Both Molly and Arthur flinched.  They knew that she wasn't going to take it well.  But at least she hadn't yet-

"I refuse.  I won't do it." Ginny said with finality.  Her father looked at her, his eyebrow raised.  Molly looked at Arthur.  They turned off to the side and conferred in low voices.  Finally Arthur said, loud enough for Ginny to hear,

"Too bad!  She'll do it!"

"I will not." Ginny said dangerously.  Her father looked at her, and, with a sneer that reminded her of Lucius Malfoy himself, said,

"You will do it."

"How can you make me, pray tell?"  Ginny asked, all too sweetly.

"I have my ways." Arthur responded viciously.   Ginny looked at her father, shocked.  It was the first time that Ginny thought that there might have been more to her father than the Muggle-loving man he proclaimed to be.

Molly looked at her husband angrily.  She said something to him, and then turned on her heel.  She began walking out, but turned to Ginny.

"Come here, Ginny.  We'll have a short talk." 

Ginny regarded her mother, and then looked at her father, who was fuming.  She followed her mother out of the room.

* * *

  


They were sitting in her mother's room, when her mother burst out

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but I can't get you out of it.  I can offer you some advice, though…"

"Why can't you get me out of it, Mom?  I mean, you have the most influence with Dad." Ginny whined.  

"I know that I have influence with him, Gin, but he signed a contract.  I didn't have any say in it, and when he told me, I…"

"Wasn't there a need for you to sign it, too?"

"No.  I didn't even know until you started school.  I just thought that your father and Lucius had had some fight or something.  And then he told me… I don't believe he could hear for weeks."

"I doubt he could." Ginny said with some amusement.  She frowned.  "But do I really have to do it?"

"Unless you can find some way to get out of it." Molly sighed.  "I never could."

Ginny's features became gloomier.  She finally had realized what this meant.  

She would be married to Draco Malfoy, the son-of-a-Death-Eater.   But she brightened.

"Do you think I could see a copy of the contract?"

* * *

  


**A/N**- Sorry it took me so long to update.  However, as many say, reality interfered with my life.  I hate it when it does that.  But if I want to go to Europe this summer (like I was _supposed_ to do the summer after eighth grade.  Stupid father…) I need to actually get good grades.  Fat chance of that happening in _any_ math class that I take.  Gah!  Oh, and I couldn't decide whether to post this chapter or the original one.  So I just played eenie-meenie-miny-moe (how in the _world_ do you spell that?) and it turns out that this is the chapter that won.  How lucky for it.

Oh, and everyone out there:  read Our Sort of Magic by Karania Avalon!  It's a HP/LOTR story—really well written!  I just hope she gets out a new chapter soon!  *looks at Karania Avalon*  hint hint!

Hmm… I think I kind of changed the story line.  Shoot.  *hears a gun go off in the distance* No, not like that!  Gah!  Why must my stories hate me?  Oh well, I'll whip them into shape.  Or not.  The bad thing:  this story might end up incredibly different than the other one.  The good thing:  this story might end up incredibly different than the other one.  I'm still trying to figure out if I want to post the original chapter or the other one I wrote.  So, could someone please tell me?  That means that I'll post the new one.  And if you don't like the new one, tell me and I'll post the original.

And, if you're still reading, I must ask the question:  why?  Also, if you are… review.  

**And, thanks to: Rose Petal, Echo256, Madison27, Karania Avalon, Ang31666 **

**Madison27: I hope my explanation at the beginning of the chapter explained it.  If it didn't, I'll answer it next chapter.**


	4. A Visit

**A/N- **The good thing about me posting the new chapter:  you get a new chapter that wasn't in the old story.  How's that for service? 

* * *

  


"Put the off button on." – Pres. George W. Bush, talking about the… er… Janet Jackson Superbowl Halftime issue.

* * *

  


Ginny read through the be-damned contract again.  It was pretty simple straightforward, and, as she had halfway expected, gave her no way out of the marriage. 

There was no claim that she could make that could get her out of the marriage, because the contract gave no conditions.  It simply stated that she was betrothed to Draco. 

"To the Law books, then." Ginny said, sighing.  She got up, her knees creaking as she did so.

"Ginny, dear, Mr. Malfoy is here to see you!" Molly yelled up the stairs.  Rolling her eyes, Ginny began walking down the stairs. 

When she reached the bottom of the steps, she saw it was not Lucius, as she half expected, but Draco.

"Malfoy." Ginny said as coldly as possible.  Draco looked her up and down, as if trying to reassure himself that she wasn't a rabid weasel about to bite him and transmit the disease.

"Weasley." He said.  If it was possible, his voice was colder than hers.

Mrs. Weasley winced.  She was going to _kill_ Arthur when that man decided to make his way home.  She excused herself from their presence and walked up the stairs to plot the best way to kill Arthur. 

Draco looked at Ginny.

"Mother wanted me to come over and tell you that the wedding's during your Christmas break.  She also wanted me to give you your engagement ring and tell you that you're supposed to wear it."

"I don't want to.  And I won't." Ginny informed him defiantly.  He raised his eyebrow laughingly.

"Oh, really?  And I suppose you think Potter's going to come save you?"

"Draco Malfoy, _what_ are you doing in my house?" Ron Weasley asked, coming down the stairs menacingly.  Both Draco and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  Upon remembering that they were enemies, they looked away from each other. 

"If it is any of your business, Weasley, I have some matters to discuss with your sister.  Now if you'll _excuse_ me," Draco said, grabbing Ginny's arm and beginning to drag her out the door, "I'd like to finish that."

"Like hell you will!" Ron said.  Suddenly Molly came down the stairs, looking at the three who were glaring daggers at each other.

"What is going on here?" Molly inquired dangerously.  "Ron, leave them alone."

Ginny looked to her brother for help, but it was clear that he did not wish to incur his mother's wrath.  So she was left with Draco, who pulled her outside.  

"What was that for, Malfoy?  Just trying to see how much trouble you can stir up?" Ginny asked dangerously.  She didn't actually expect him to answer.

"Oh, my dear Virginia, I can stir up a lot more than that." Draco responded.  He gave her a challenging glance.  He really expected her to back down under his look, and was surprised when she stood up.

"I don't doubt it." Ginny muttered under her breath. "And don't call me Virginia.  You can call me 'Miss Weasley', but don't address me by my first name, thank you."

_The girl has a spine, I'll admit._ Draco thought.  Then, of course, his haughty next thought was: _I'll have to teach her a lesson._

"What shall I call you when we're married, then?" _That should do it._ He was amused when she snapped,

"I _told_ you, I am _not_ marrying a Malfoy!"

"Oh, I'd be delighted to hear how you are going to stop the wedding." 

He wasn't expecting an answer.  Draco knew she hadn't actually thought it through.  He seriously doubted that even the bookworm Granger could find a way to get out of a betrothal contract, or a Wizarding marriage.  The only real reason that was acceptable to get out of a marriage once the ceremony had been performed was if one of the partners cheated on the other.

"I'm still looking." Ginny admitted.

"I'm pretty sure that you won't find anything, Virginia." Draco told her.  _Might as well save her some time looking_. He thought.  He figured it was pretty nice of him to inform her of it.  After all, _he _hadn't been able to find a way out.  Then again, his mother had threatened him with weeks locked in their dungeon if he _did_ find a way.

"What did I just say!" Ginny snapped.  She hated it when people used her whole first name, and couldn't _stand_ that it was Malfoy using it.

"I forget… what did you just say?" Draco asked innocently.  Ginny glared at him, and, not for the first time, he was thinking that this marriage might be fun.

"You're doing that just to annoy me!" Ginny accused.  Draco rolled his eyes.

"No." Draco said sarcastically. "When did you figure that out?"

Ginny stamped her foot on the ground and turned around, her ponytail smacking Draco in the face.  Her face to the ground she muttered,

"I'm not talking to you."

"Funny, you seem to be." Draco said. 

Really, though, Ginny had grown up with so many brothers that she should have seen the signs of someone seeing how angry they could get her.  As it was, though, this was not only her worst enemy, he was joking like he had known and been her friend her entire life!

"That's not what I meant!" Ginny growled.  And if Malfoy saw the signs he would have stopped.  Then again, the Slytherins, however cunning they may be, are not credited with being the Einsteins of Hogwarts.

"You still seem to be talking."

"I hate you!" Ginny shouted.

"You're still talking.  I thought you said you weren't talking to me." Draco said, seeing how much she would take before snapping.

"God, Malfoy!  Will you _shut up_?!" Ginny hissed. 

Draco smirked.   Apparently it wouldn't take too much.  Maybe he could push it just a _bit_ more?

"Whatever do you mean, my dear? I-" Draco asked sweetly.

"Don't call me that!" she ordered hotly.

"What?  You?  I'll try not to, if it upsets you that much.  Oh, my, I seem to have done it again." Draco asked, mock-innocently.  Ginny grimaced and turned back to Draco.

"Ha ha.  Very funny."

"I'm glad you appreciate my humor, Virginia.  Oh, no, I did it again.  I shall have to-"

"I will come after you." Ginny threatened.

"Oh, Virginia.  Don't worry about it.  I'll save you the trouble and stop calling you "you" as soon as possible." Draco said valiantly, as though he were some knight in an old tale out to save the damsel in distress.  In this case, the damsel was Ginny.  He conveniently forgot that he was also the dragon that was making her the damsel in distress.

"Stop it, Malfoy." She ordered warningly.

"I'm sure you could start calling me by my first name.  After all, Virginia, I'm calling you yours." He reminded her sweetly.  She sneered.

"I will kill you."

"Ooh… I don't think our parents would appreciate that." Draco said, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"My mother wouldn't mind." Ginny informed him.

"Ah, but my parents would." Draco snapped.

"I don't give a damn about your parents, Malfoy!" Ginny growled.

_Temper, temper._ Draco thought, but didn't quite dare say it.  Instead he informed her,

"You should.  After all, they're going to be _your_ in-laws."

"For the last time, Malfoy, _I am not marrying you_." She almost shouted.

"Oh really?" he asked snidely.  He handed her the ring.  "Wear that until you find a way out." _And when you do, tell me so I can stop it._ He thought to himself.  He didn't particularly _like_ the idea of staying in his parent's dungeons for an unspecified amount of time.  Those dungeons were _dirty_

"I will _not_." Ginny said.  She didn't want anything on her that branded her as Malfoy property, because she most definitely _wasn't_.  And she would never be a Malfoy.

"Yes, you will.  Unless you want me to visit you at school?" Draco threatened.  Oh, this was going to be _fun_.  More fun than a barrel of monkeys.

"You _wouldn't_." Ginny said, shocked.

"Try me." Draco said, turning on his heel and Apparating off the Weasley's property.

* * *

  


*gasps for air*  wow.  That was a lot longer than I had planned on it being.  Without the author's notes, I think it is about two and a half pages long.  I only meant for it to be a short, page-long chapter.  Oh, well.  Whatever works, huh?

Oh, and sorry it took so long for me to post.  I was going to be happy and just post on Friday because there was no school.  And then I forgot, so I though- I'll do it Monday.  Since it is Presidents Day, there's no school.  And I ended up going somewhere, and was unable to do it.  And yesterday I went to the longest jazz concert ever so I could get my musicianship points for band.  Let me tell you- the ratio of trumpets to the rest of the band is _way_ too high.  And the trumpets think it is _funny_ to blast their horns.  And then they use their nice mutes and blow into microphones.  Very uncool.  So the poor people in the audience can no longer hear.  How incredibly stupid of them.  Grr…  And there were the two school jazz bands, which played nine songs together.  That took about an hour.  And then they invited a semi-professional jazz band to come play.  They played at least five songs, but before they started their fifth, my friend and I snuck out of the PAC.  Thank God, because I was about to go deaf.

~Lili 


	5. Hogwarts Hell

I've got no real gems of wisdom for you, no insights into life.  So that means that you get to read the story without a super-long A/N or a quote.  Lucky you.

********

"Watch your mouth, Virginia!  I don't appreciate it now, and I won't appreciate it when we're-"

"Shut _up_ Malfoy!  Do you think you could be just a little louder?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said them.  Challenging Draco was probably the stupidest thing she could have done.

"Actually-" Draco began. Ginny slapped him.

Draco kept cornering her in the worst places:  a hallway full of Gryffindors, Slytherins, or a mix of both houses.  The worst was today when he had found her in the Great Hall and began bothering her about not wearing her ring.  She still hadn't found a way out of the marriage, but she refused to wear the ring.  She couldn't ask Hermione the Bookworm because Hermione was busy with after-Hogwarts studies.  Ginny's friends didn't really keep a knowledge of arranged marriages and ways to get out of them with them, so she was stuck so far.

_He comes to the damn school more now than he did when he was a student here_. Ginny thought, annoyed.  What really annoyed her, though, was even though she refused to wear the ring, the entire school knew of her upcoming wedding, thanks to Draco's frequent visits.  

And, thanks to these visits, with the "support" of all the Houses, Ginny wasn't able to get much studying done for her N.E.W.T.s.  She was unable to study with her friends, because all her valuable study time was devoted to arguing with Malfoy.  Sure, she could have just worn the ring and gotten the arguing over with, but that would have been much like admitting defeat.  Ginny wasn't one to admit defeat easily.

"I _told _you, Virginia."

"And _I told_ you, Malfoy!  Go away!"

"Mr. Malfoy, if you _must _have a shouting match with Miss Weasley, I must insist you do it in private.  You must stop this in Hogwart's halls. If you refuse to discontinue these arguments, I may have to ask you to leave." Dumbledore's voice spoke from behind Ginny and Draco. They both turned around to see Dumbledore's amused expression.  
"What's so funny?" Malfoy demanded. Dumbledore's smile widened.   
"Ah, young love….it is a sweet thing." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Then he turned around and walked off, leaving a stunned Draco and Ginny behind.   They were both thinking that Dumbledore had finally fallen off his rocker.  Of course, it could be argued that he had fallen off much longer.  But his attitude confirmed their suspicions. Ginny recovered first. She cleared her throat, and said nastily,   
"You heard him, Malfoy. Go away." Malfoy smirked and said,  
"You know you'll be a Malfoy, soon, too."   
"Don't remind me." Ginny said, shuddering. 

When Draco smirked, Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Are you _frightened_ of me, Virginia?"

"No.  Not in the least." She said with bravado.  He looked at her, knowing that her confidence was false.  When he opened his mouth, she said dangerously,

"Say one more word, and I will hex you.  As you may recall, I am quite handy with a bat-bogey hex.  If you say one word about me 'liking' Harry, I'll kindly remind you that I was over that crush in _third year_.  Deal with it, get over it, and then leave me alone." 

Draco glared, and said nothing.  With a final glare for good measure, he swished out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing in a style so reminiscent of Snape that Ginny could not help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Blossom asked.  "And what was that all about."

"Just Malfoy being Malfoy.  Thinking he can rule my life, being an ass… you know, the usual."

"Oh, but you know that if you marry him, he can."

"What?" Ginny asked, shocked.  She hadn't read anything about that in the Law books!

"Don't you know about Wizarding marriages?"

"What about them?"

"Well-"

The bell rang, and they were forced to scurry off to Potions in order to avoid a detention, or deducted points, from Snape.  Ginny looked at Blossom, who mouthed "later", and they walked to Potions. Professor Snape had an interesting class that day, and Ginny almost forgot about Malfoy. The key word there being _almost_. _He is just so annoying! _Ginny thought, wondering how she would get through a day of marriage to him, let alone a year or more. She noticed that Blossom was whispering to her.  
"What, Bloss?" Ginny asked, annoyed. She was having fun thinking of horrible things to do to Malfoy, and Blossom was interrupting her thoughts.   
"Well, I'm trying to tell you about Wizard marriages, but you're obviously not listening!" Blossom replied with an air of one that has just been done a great injustice. Ginny noticed this with some amusement. She muttered an apology, which Blossom accepted. In no time, Blossom returned to her normal happy-go-lucky self.   
"I was saying, Gin, that if you take the Traditional Vows, which most couples do, he will be able to rule your life. Not that it will take away your free will, nothing can do that, not even the Imperius Curse, but he will have magical control over you. If you take the Modern Vows, he'll still have an amount of control over you, but you will also have some control over him."   
"Oh." Ginny whispered, her eyes wide. Then a thought hit her.   
"Blossom, how do you know this?" Blossom looked sheepish.  Ginny wondered why Blossom knew all of this information, because Blossom was a Muggleborn.  Blossom answered quickly,  
"Well, Gin, I--, well, since I heard about your upcoming wedding, I thought I'd research it for you. But, maybe you'll have a Muggle wedding." Blossom added, sounding like she knew that that would never happen. Which, of course, she did. Ginny thought that Blossom had started to say something else. She didn't press the issue, however, as she knew that Blossom would tell her when she felt like it. They had been best friends for awhile, and they had pretty much worked out what the other would do. Instead, Ginny just replied,   
"Like I'd be that lucky." But she was confused.  She had looked through much of the library and had not found a single book detailing those aspects of Wizarding marriages.  How did Blossom know, after only doing a bit of research?

And what did Blossom mean, she would have to be obedient to her husband?  She was pretty sure purple-spotted pigs would fly in Norway before she was even semi-obedient to a dirty, disgusting _Malfoy_.  
"Miss Weasley! Miss Hughes! Would you kindly inform the rest of the class of the topic of your discussion?" Snape asked, his nonexistent patience worn out. Ginny and Blossom looked at each other, and giggled.   
  
** Later that night **   
  
"I still can't believe that old bat gave us detention!" Ginny complained, for about the fifth time that night.   
"Well, I suppose if we're going to talk, we're going to get into trouble. Or, to quote the Muggles, 'You do the crime, you pay the time.'" Blossom pointed out rationally. Ginny raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, I know you're as mad as I am about it, Bloss, don't lie!"   
"Okay, so I am, but really, your day has been bad enough, what with that arrogant ass Malfoy here." Blossom admitted, causing Ginny to give into another fit of giggles. They continued to sweep the corridor that Snape had given them for detention. They continued to chatter unconcernedly until Filch swooped down on them and told them to go to bed.  Of course, he kept muttering something about it would have been "better if Dumbledore hadn't come back."   
Ginny and Blossom returned to their dormitory and finished whatever homework they had left. When they finally went to sleep, Ginny was sure she would never wake up.   
The said their goodnights and fell into a deep sleep.

********

Siminon- you know, I was kind of wondering the same thing.  And then I remembered- oh, right, I should post!  I know how annoyed I get when authors don't update.  

Skitzo-phrenic- did I spell the name right?  Sorry if I didn't… I'm kind of bad at the whole looking, memorizing and copying thing.  True, I _could_ just do a quick copy/paste, but that would be easy and I was never given an award for me being a genius.  Anyhow, I know!  But it's so much fun to write!  I think the characters acting their age is so… so… wonderful for authors to write.  I really am in awe of those who write them and keep them acting their age and in character.  I love them, and hope that they update!  But me, I prefer to make them buttheads.  Or is it that they prefer to come out as buttheads when I'm writing them?  Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

Rose Petal- thanks!

Ang3l666- LOL, wouldn't we all want to wear Draco's ring?  Ah, but sadly the characters are not real, and therefore we cannot marry them.  *sigh*  That just means that I get to be depressed… (j/k)

Karania Avalon- thanks!

But you all are lucky that I like ff.net and spend lotsa time here (okay, maybe not _lots_, I _do_ have a life… though not much of one) so updating is just a click away!  J/K… I am really on a caffeine low… I haven't had a pop for two days (trying to quit), but I'm going to be posting now.  And, because I've been absolutely horrible about posting, as soon as I finish my tweaking of the story, I'm going to post it all as quickly as possible, because I think my beta for the sequel is getting annoyed at the fact that it has been about _two months_ since she has gotten something to beta!

I'm shutting up now, and reminding you that reviewing (while _not _mandatory) is appreciated.

~Lili 


	6. Hogsmeade

Don't you hate getting songs stuck in your head?

***********

By the time the second week of October arrived, Ginny had given up on fighting Malfoy about the engagement ring.  She wore it on a chain around her neck, because, as she put it, she would not wear "that vile thing" on her finger where someone might see it.

Her mother stopped in one day to inform Ginny that they were taking a visit to Hogsmeade.  Ginny didn't mind the trip- she had been wanting an excuse to get away from her classmates.  She hated the whispers and stares that had been directed at her ever since Malfoy had decided that he would take it upon himself to inform the school of their upcoming wedding.  Ginny was really angry about it, but, unless she could get a hold of a time-turner and hex Malfoy into oblivion when he was young, there wasn't anything she could do about it.

When they reached the Three Broomsticks, Molly made her way to a table that was set for four.  Ginny looked at her mother quizzically, but said nothing.  Molly looked at the table, tapped it once with her wand, and said angrily,

"They're late."

"They?  They who?" Ginny asked, but she had a feeling she knew exactly who they were.  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Ginny."  Molly said absently.  
"But satisfaction brought it back, Mother." Ginny replied angrily. Ginny was still rather annoyed at Molly for not stopping the marriage as soon as she had found out about it. Mrs. Weasley pointedly ignored her daughter.

The door opened, and two dark figures walked in. As they made their way over to the table, Ginny tried to get a better look.   
Fortunately for Ginny, it wasn't who she expected it to be.   
"Harry! Ron! What are you guys doing here?" Ginny squealed, excited that they were there.   
"Ginny? Mom? Why are you here?" Ron asked, sounding slightly confused. Ginny's smile faded when she realized that they weren't the people they had been waiting for.  
"Well, we're just waiting for some other people if they would hurry up." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Ginny has to be back to school by supper." Of course, just then the door opened again, admitting two figures with light hair and pale skin. They were the two Ginny had been expecting, and she was only slightly disappointed to see them.  
"Oh." Ron said, shooting Ginny a look that said quite plainly "I'm sorry you're stuck with him", and then he and Harry took off.   
The two figures made their way over to the table. When they reached the table, Narcissa sat next to Mrs. Weasley, and Draco unwillingly sat next to Ginny.   
"Hello, Molly, Virginia. I'm sorry that we took so long. Draco had to stop to get a few things." Narcissa said, just as any great Court figure from one of Ginny's romance novels would. Ginny resisted the urge to giggle…barely. She felt Malfoy stiffen with unease, and she turned to him to give him a hard time.   
"What, Draco, wasn't your makeup absolutely perfect?" She whispered in his ear. This time it was his turn for his face to change colors. However, while Ginny's had turned pale, Draco's turned beet red. 

Their mothers watched her whisper in his ear happily, thinking she was saying something nice.  It was cute, really, how oblivious they were to reality.  
"Shut up, Virginia." Draco shot back. Ginny smiled, thinking, At least I'm not the only one who gets a hard time!  
"What is so funny, Virginia?" Narcissa asked, not very politely.   
"Just an inside joke, Mrs. Malfoy, between your son and me.  Right, Draco?" Ginny asked, very sweetly. Draco knew that if he agreed, his mother would ask him later, but if he didn't, his mother would find her own way to get at Ginny for lying to her. This was no dilemma for him.   
"What inside joke, Virginia? Please tell me, too." Malfoy drawled. Ginny raised an eyebrow. She then threatened, masked as polite concern,   
"Well, if you don't know, Draco, perhaps you'd best see a Healer? You know, memory loss is the first sign of insanity."   
"And here I thought that was talking to yourself, or seeing things…." Malfoy cut in. The two mothers watched their children's interaction with some amusement, each remembering their own engagements. Theirs had been rocky at first, too, but they had both overcome most of the obstacles, and figured their children would, too.   
The only difference between themselves and their children was that they didn't hate their future spouses. They hadn't had the hatred bred into them, and pressed into them for their entire lives. Draco and Ginny, however, had.   
Would their parents pushing them to like each other be enough?

_***************_

"So, Virginia…" Draco began.  Ginny looked at her fiancé.  Yes, fiancé.  She was defeated, and she had to admit it.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat out.

"Have you found a way to get out of the marriage?" he asked.  He actually sounded very interested, and Ginny made a face.

"No.  Of course not, Malfoy.  If I had, you would know by now, don't you think?"

"I'm just making sure, Virginia."

"Why?  Why does it matter?"

"Because.  It just does."

"That's not an answer, Malfoy.  That's called avoiding answering.  Tell me now, please."

"It is none of your business, Virginia."

"I think it is."

"Fine." He hissed.  "Do you have any idea what would have happened if this wedding didn't go through?"

Ginny looked at him with surprise.

"No.  What?"

"My oh-so-loving mother would have locked me in the dungeons.  My parents probably would have found a way to force you to marry me, too.  You know, my father (although he isn't a Death Eater) still has a nasty streak to him.  If you anger him, there's no telling what will happen."

"No!" Ginny said.

"Yes!" Draco mocked.  Ginny glared at him.

"You do realize that married life is going to be hell?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I do believe it'll be worse, Weasley."

_*****************_

I just wanted to completely mess with your head at the beginning of the chapter.  I think I might start doing that more often.  So much fun.  Anyhow, no, the joke had no relevance to anything whatsoever.  Sorry if you thought it might…

Well, I think that I'll head on my merry way after reminding you that reviews are appreciated.

~Lili

Oh, and some trivia:  What was the first video shown on MTV?

Look for the answer in my next chapter, which, interestingly enough, is the wedding.


	7. Wedding

PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!

*annoyingly loud beep in your ear several times*

**Read the warning, please.  I would hate to get sued for broken limbs or brains.

Be careful, and please avoid any plot holes that may show up after this chapter.** This public service announcement has been concluded, but you may read on if you wish.  I just realized something, and I don't think I can fix it without deleting a chapter or three of the original story.  Thank God for sequels, eh?

I'm leaving now.

***********

How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

***********

Ginny's wedding day started out horribly, and it wasn't getting any better. 

First, she woke up to Pig flying over her, and he then proceeded to take a dump right on her face.  
Next, her curlers weren't where they were supposed to be, so her mother had to put her hair up in a twist instead of curls along with the twist.   
When she put on her wedding dress to go to the Malfoy Manor, it ripped in the back. To make matters worse, Hermione, Blossom, Lavendar, Parvati, and Evelyn, her bridesmaids, were late.   
"Oh, Gin, it isn't so bad!" her mother said, waving her wand and saying, "_Reparo_." The dress went to its former glory. Ginny liked the way the bodice had fake diamonds and pearls sewn into it, and the delicate spaghetti straps, along with the full skirt, made the dress the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.   
When her bridesmaids arrived, Ginny almost blew her top, and made them change into their lavender gowns. Although Ginny didn't like the man she was marrying, that didn't mean that she didn't want everything to be perfect on her wedding day.  What girl didn't want the perfect day?  
And then, of course, to make matters worse, Draco walked into her dressing room at the Malfoy Manor.  
"Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she shrieked, before pushing him out the door. He turned and ran as fast as he could. 

When they finally arrived outside, where a Ministry official was waiting to marry Ginny and Draco, everything had pretty much smoothed itself out. 

"Welcome friends and family…"the Official started. Ginny sighed. This was going to take forever, she just knew it, and she… 

Ginny began to drift out, and she thought about how horrible her life was going to be.  She knew Draco was getting some twisted sort of amusement out of this whole situation, and she was so depressed about it.  She looked around the lawn at the crowd, looking anywhere but at Draco.  She'd have the rest of her _life_ to look at him- she could look around the room for now.  
Suddenly it was time for the vows.   
"I take this woman as my wife, and along with, all the responsibilities of a husband." Draco repeated after the Official. Then, Ginny repeated,

"I take this man as my husband, along with all the responsibilities as a wife."

She felt as if she were a mindless robot, doing whatever its programmer had asked it to.   
"I take your hand as a symbol of marriage.  With this, I promise to protect you from harm against all outside forces." Draco, giving Ginny his hand, repeated after the Official.  Ginny noticed the "against all _outside_ forces", but could say nothing but the words the Official told her to.  
"I also take your hand.  With this, I promise to love and obey you, until my last breath." Ginny whispered, dreading the words.  She knew she wasn't getting out of anything.  Feeling the power behind these words she knew, as sure as her name was Virginia Ann Weasley (Malfoy now, she admitted), that there would be no divorce.

The Ministry Official then made a swift cut on each of their hands, put their hands together, and bound them with a piece of white cloth.   
"It is finished." The Ministry Official muttered, and a great cheer rose from the crowd. Ginny and Draco came out of the semi-trance they had been in, and blushed. They tried to move apart, but their hands were still tied together. They looked at each other, made faces, and walked back down the aisle together. What else could they do? It was their wedding, it was expected. As soon as they had made it away from the people, and into their bedroom, they hurriedly threw the cloth on a dresser. They had been instructed not to throw it away, but that didn't mean they didn't want to. It was, after all, a symbol of the marriage that both of them despised, Ginny more than Draco. Draco was going to use the marriage to his advantage, to get Ginny as angry as he could. He knew there was nothing she could do about it, as he had more control over her actions that she had over his.   
The reception was beautiful, and, unfortunately for Draco, Harry Potter was one of the guests. Molly and Ginny had insisted on it, and nothing the Malfoy family could say would change their minds (_One more thing to get even with Ginny about_, Draco thought to himself).  

After Harry had given them both his best wishes, he took Ginny aside.  

"Look, Gin," he began, "if you ever want to get away from Malfoy, just tell me, or Ron, or any of your other brothers.  We'll make sure neither your mother or father know, either."

Malfoy watched Ginny and Harry talking from a distance.  Ah, yes, it was time for him to make his move.

"Potter, Virginia." He said snootily, nodding to each in turn.  "Nice of you to join us, Potter, but I'm afraid I need to take my _wife_ away now.  Come on, Virginia."

Ginny glared at him, but she was already being taken away from Harry.  

"Why did you do that, Malfoy?" She hissed at him.  He smiled.

"It's _Draco_, dear." He reminded her sweetly.

Ginny didn't answer, but began to walk away.  He grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to him.  

"Stop it, Malfoy.  Let go!" she hissed.   He smiled and shook his head.

"No.  I'm not going to let you go talk to _Potter_ on our wedding night.  Oh, wait!  I'm not going to let you talk to him _ever_."

"You can't stop me, you arrogant piece of-"

"Oh, but I can." He replied threateningly and kissed her.

Her eyes widened.  She tried to push away from him, but he held her tightly.  Ginny glared at him when he finished kissing her, but it was obvious that to anyone who was watching that Draco was in control.  Finally, she relaxed, and his grip loosened.  She pulled away and he looked at her.

"Oh, and did that prove _anything_, Virginia?"

"Yes.  It proved that you aren't in control."

"You're so full of it, Ginny." He said, rolling his eyes.  She looked at him, wondering what was up his sleeve.  Draco smirked.  Good.  He'd put her in her place.

"You'd best watch it, Malfoy." Ginny said threateningly, but she really had no idea what she was threatening him with.  From his smirk, it was obvious that he knew she didn't know, too.  

God how she wanted to kill him!

As Ginny politely spoke to people the rest of the night, she thought of Harry's offer.  Although she wanted nothing more than to take it, she knew that she would never do it.  It was for her family that she married Malfoy, and it was for her family that she'd stay married to him.  Well, at least until one of them killed the other.   

***************

Ha!  Bah, it isn't very long, but I'm okay with that, and you're okay with that… and you will be okay with that… la!

I'm going to go now.  TTYL

~Lili

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Oh, and congratulations to those who got the trivia question right!  The correct answer:  Video Killed the Radio Star.   Good job, scifisarah!  I'm not sure if anyone else got it right, because I uploaded the chapter at 11:25 at night and was ready to go to sleep.  Of course, I could have just waited to upload, but I'm a butthead like that.

Next trivia question: Which Greek god devoured all but one of his six children at birth because he feared they would overthrow him?

I think the trivia is so much more fun than pondering the meaning of life (for any who read the original copy of this story, you know how I did that for three or four chapters?  Yeah, I'm giving that up for now.), because you can learn so much useless information (unless, of course, you go on a game show where this information might be useful…) and I can laugh.  

But I'm leaving now, and going to sleep.


	8. Dangerous Letters?

As much as I'd like to have something to say to you, I don't.  Boo!  Boo!  Boo!  But, now that I have that over with, I can move on.  

**********

A woodchuck would chuck as much wood as a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood.  – you know, that one's a lot harder to say fast than the question part.  (and LOL to Miss Auburn…) 

**********

"Mrs. Malfoy! Miss Hughes! Will you pay attention!" Professor Gary, the new DADA teacher yelled, his patience worn out.   
"Don't call me Mrs. Malfoy! I'm at school, call me Miss Weasley or Virginia!" Ginny shouted back. 

She was in a bad mood. Ever since she had come back from vacation, the teachers (with the exception of McGonagall) had insisted on calling her "Mrs. Malfoy" and it was driving Ginny insane.  Really though, no one could blame her.  Forced into the despicable marriage with a man she hated.  And Ginny was angry enough about the entire marriage, she didn't need the teachers at school to be referring to her as "Mrs. Malfoy", since she would get enough of that once her schooling was finished. 

"Very well, then, Miss Weasley.  As long as you _pay attention_."  

"Yes, Professor Gary."  Ginny replied, thankful that someone was finally listening to her request.  Snape, of course, refused to accept the fact that she didn't _want_ to be called "Mrs. Malfoy", and took delight in annoying her by using her new name.  The Slytherins were poking fun at her, and many of the other Houses were looking upon her with disgust, because she had married the Malfoy that none respected and all loathed.  That may be seen as an overstatement, but his fellow Slytherins (yes, even Crabbe and Goyle) disliked him, too.  And so they hated Ginny by association, which, as she pointed out loudly several times, was "totally and completely unfair!"

Ginny didn't actually pay attention to Professor Gary, because he wasn't very interesting.  Well, true, he _was_ more interesting than Umbrige, since he _did _teach practical magic, but his teaching style was more like that of a high school math droning on about apothems.  Not at all interesting to listen to.  They all wondered if he _realized_ how painfully dull he was, but no one had yet ventured to ask.  

Aside from that, Ginny's day had been excellent, considering that she'd spent the last week in the company of Draco Malfoy.  Her three weeks as "Mrs. Draco Malfoy" had been the worst weeks of her life.   While she was at school, though, she could be herself.   Not anyone's wife.   Or so she told herself.

That night, at supper, many of her friends were clamoring to know what her week had been like.  Blushing, because she knew exactly what they wanted to know, she told them very little.  This, of course, didn't deter them and they refused to stop asking her about it.  But they stopped when Blossom threatened to seriously injure them if they didn't stop talking about it.  Couldn't they see it was making Ginny uncomfortable?  They stopped their questions when Blossom was near Ginny (which was almost all the time) but on the rare occasion that they found her alone they bombarded her with questions.

That night, Ginny wrote letters to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.  She only wrote a letter to the last because he threatened to come visit her if she didn't write to him at least once a week.  Reminded of the beginning of the school year and the whole ring deal, she decided that it would be best to just write him the letters and get it over with.

This wasn't, of course, because he wanted to hear from her.  It was just because he wanted to give her a constant reminder of her status as his wife.

As if she could forget.

_Dearest Draco,_ she wrote, making sure that he would catch her sarcastic tone, even through the letter,

_I am having a wonderful time here at school. I hope that you're doing well, and trust that you will be here for my graduation this coming June._ (Not that she wanted it; it was just a fact of life.)  _Unfortunately, your housemates seem to have taken it upon themselves to be ever so kind to me. _("Hah!" she said while writing it.) 

_Also, I am going to stay for spring vacation so that I can work on studying for my N.E.W.T.s, something that I haven't been able to do yet this year.  I can think of nothing else to write right now._

_See you at graduation._

_Love,_

_Virginia A. Malfoy_

Although she hated the name, Malfoy had made it clear that if she used any other name (such as "Weasley") while writing to him, she would be in-ah, how to put this?- deep shit.  And, as Ginny didn't feel like having a visit from her _loving_ husband, she wrote it how he wanted her to.  She reread the letter quickly.

_Yes._ Ginny thought.  _If I don't see him until graduation, I'll be the luckiest girl on the face of this earth._  She laughed at those people who thought that the luckiest girl in the world was the one married to Draco Malfoy.  They obviously didn't know anything about that despicable man.

With her letters written, she walked to the owlery.  She called down her owl, Hawkina.  She was a beautiful snowy owl, much like Harry's Hedwig.  Hawkina, however, had been magicked to be purple, because that was Ginny's favorite color.  Ginny smoothed down Hawkina's feathers, muttering praises, after she had attached the letter.  Hawkina was one of her many wedding presents.  Draco had taken it upon himself to provide her with the owl to assure that she wrote to him. When she had attached the letter to her owl, she turned around and began to walk to her dormitory.  She wasn't expecting anyone else in the owlery.  She didn't even see them, or notice them, until a hand pressed firmly against her mouth and her arms were held tightly behind her back.

********

You know, I never really realized how short the chapters were before I went back over them.  How annoying.  So, if the story seems a little different, that's because it is.  And yes, I realize that I didn't change much here, either.  Short chapters are my type of thing.  Long chapters—you know, those ones over three pages long?- just don't like me.  They try to murder me in my sleep, so I avoid them like the plague.  Pretty smart, huh?    


The correct answer to the trivia question:  Cronos.

Trivia Question: What was the name of China's last dynasty?

You know, I really should think of some sort of prize for the people who actually get it right.   But, you know, I can't think of anything.  So you get… oh!  I know!  The satisfaction of a job well done… okay, that's a bunch of BS, yes, but you can deal with it, right?

Ha

~ Lili

And holy guacamole!  I'm thinking, "okay, so I'm sure I won't have any more reviews on this email, but I'll check to recheck the reviews that I've gotten and maybe I'll finish redoing the chapter…" and I open it and have tons of reviews… lol… so I felt the need to add this to the bottom here.  

Madison27- I hadn't even thought of that… hmm… wouldn't that be a fun twist?  Ah, but sadly, it isn't so… they weren't ever together… (Harry has a girlfriend (or fiancé, I'm not sure which… they haven't felt the need to inform me of their engagement if there is one), and so… well… yeah, to sum up that really long rambly piece of talk that I just did, Harry and Ginny were never together.  Yeah, it would be sad if it broke it up, but happily, it didn't so they (Draco and Ginny) don't have to deal with the whole "I-had-a-relationship-going-before-_you­_-and-it's-your-fault-we-broke-up" thing.  Thank God, because typing that more than once would really annoy me… (I sometimes forget the joy that is copy/paste.)  And sadly, Draco is Draco.  Of course he's going to be cruel… but he gets nicer… or something like that… later…

crazyrein—lol- I love you, kid!  Now, seriously, though…  The sequel… well… I kinda wanted to finish getting this out… and I got to like chapter four (with the prologue) and I started to do my bad habit of writing random thoughts.  And then I forgot.  
No, seriously, though… South Dakota, our lovely little state, located in the middle of nowhere, is home to Mount Rushmore… (or, as I used to call it (and still do when I'm talking fast about it) Rount Mushmore.)  If you don't know what that is, we're located right beneath North Dakota, above Nebraska, west of Minnesota, east of some state that is west of us… (I don't know what states are west of us!) and north of Iowa… and if you don't know where that is… well, we're a little to the north of the middle of the country, about in the middle of the country (lengthwise) and two states below Canada.    
South Dakota should be renamed "wind advisory", because we've had tons of wind advisories the last week.  The door practically blows off its hinges when you open it!  Okay, I'm done with that…just, if you would ever happen to visit SD (going to Mount Rushmore or Sturgis for the motorcycle rally, of course) don't wear a hat… because it'll be gone…  
  


That was a long reply… if you didn't read it all, don't worry… you're fine!  But, you know what, crazyrein?  If you actually want to read the sequel, I'll post again.  Or if anyone else is going to read that…

I'm off to kill the Einstein guy that's the "Microsoft Word Help" guy.  Because he keeps showing me a light bulb and beeping and _I don't care about the damn light bulb_.


	9. No I Actually Don't Have A Title

How would you promote Save the Words?

**********

Happy St. Patrick's Day!  And in honor of it, I say, "Where's your green?". Pinch yourself if you don't have any on. 

**********

Ginny struggled against the arms, and in the end fell limp, and then when the person loosened their grip to see what had happened, she tried to move away, but this mysterious person had very fast reflexes.  Quidditch reflexes, no doubt.

"Promise you won't scream and I'll let you go, Virginia." A calm, cool voice whispered in her ear.

"Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, angry.  He let her go with a slight push.

"Malfoy!" Draco mocked.  "I told you to call me "Draco", Virginia, dearest."

"What are you doing here?  I've been gone for less than a week and you're already here bugging me."

"About that…" Draco started. He looked very happy about something.

"About what?" Ginny replied suspiciously.  She wasn't almost as big a troublemaker as her brothers for nothing.  She _knew_ when someone was planning something.  She was, after all, the Queen of Mischief at Hogwarts.

"You being here.  At Hogwarts.  You don't need to be.  We, that is, my father and I, have just come from a meeting with Dumbledore." Draco said happily.

"And…?" Ginny asked, not liking where this was going.

"And we've decided to remove you from Hogwarts.  Permanently."

"No.  You can't do that!  I have only six months left, and…" Draco interrupted her,

"I can if I want to, Virginia.  Now stop arguing.  Even Dumbledore agreed it would be for the best." 

"No!  I _won't_!" Ginny yelled.  She definitely was not happy with this turn of events.  Draco just smiled at her patiently, like a babysitter trying to get on with a temper-tantrum throwing three year old.

"Do _not_ be condescending to me, Draco Malfoy!" Ginny demanded.  Draco just smirked.  He had known she would be angry.

"I can, and I will." Draco drawled.  Ginny shot him a glare.  The tension was so great that it could be cut with a knife.  

_How can he say he's taking me out of school?_ Ginny wondered.

"Why did Dumbledore agree?" Ginny asked, suddenly.  

"He knows what it takes to have a girl be a Malfoy's wife.  He wanted to give you time to, oh, you know…get ready for it." He said, a glint in his eye.  Ginny couldn't tell what it was, but if she hadn't known better, it looked like understanding.  She looked at him curiously, but the glint was soon replaced by his usual scorn.  Ginny figured she had just imagined it.

"When?" was all she asked.  No more "why's" or "how's", just _when_.

"Next week.  We'll give you enough time to pack and say goodbye to your friends."  This kindness was uncharacteristic of Malfoy, which just made Ginny more suspicious.  However, thinking of that slight glint in his eyes, she said nothing.  Draco looked at her.

"Are you all right?"  He asked, worried.  Normally Ginny would put up a huge fight about her being forced to do something she didn't want to.  In short, this was very unusual.  

"Why do you think I am not?"  Ginny asked, shoving away the thought that Malfoy might actually care about her.

"Well, you're my wife and I…"

"Yes?"

"Oh, never mind, Virginia.  You wouldn't care anyways."  Malfoy shot out.  Ginny looked at him sadly.  She wanted to know what he was going to say.  But again, she made no comment.  Instead, she turned and walked quickly to the Common Room, leaving Malfoy stranded in the owlery.  

*****************

**One Week Later**

*****************

"Oh, Blossom, I'll miss you!" Ginny said as she was packing.  She was leaving that day to go home.  She thought it was odd to be thinking of Malfoy Manor as home, but she was.  Just then, Professor McGonagall walked into the room.

"Virginia, good luck with your life.  We'll still owl you your daily assignments and all that.  Mr. Malfoy (the younger one) said he'd let you return for N.E.W.T. testing and graduation."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Ginny replied politely.  She knew all of this already, of course, as Draco had owled her and told her.  He obviously expected her to be pleased with this turn of events, and she was, at least as much as she could be.  She had known that if he could take her out of school, he could also make sure she never returned, but he had not.  This was something so uncharacteristic of Draco that Ginny was still suspicious.  She kept wondering what had made him become so, ah, _nice_ since the winter holiday.  Professor McGonagall nodded, and walked out.

"Bloss, do you think you could visit us sometime?"  And it sounded so weird to be saying _us _instead of _me_.   Blossom smiled secretively at Ginny and said,

"I think you'll be seeing me sooner than you expect."

"What do you mean, Bloss?  You _know_ how much I despise secrets." Ginny whined.  Blossom just smiled, a little painfully, and said,

"You'll see…if that damn man that is your husband doesn't tell you first."

"Hey!" Ginny said, angry that Blossom was insulting her husband.  That was Ginny's job.  This had nothing to do with jealousy, Ginny assured herself, only of the fact that Ginny should be the only one insulting Draco.

Then it was time for Ginny to leave.  To leave Hogwarts forever.  Oh, how she'd miss it!

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco was waiting for her, patiently.  She gave him an icy look, which he returned, and then walked up to him.  She didn't even ask why he was in the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you ready, then, Draco?" Ginny asked frostily.  He only smiled, bowed mockingly, and led the way out into the Castle grounds.   

They stepped into a horseless carriage, or, to be more exact, a thestral-driven carriage.  They didn't bother trying to make polite conversation, as they knew it would only end up bringing in a fight.  Although neither of them said it, they didn't want to fight.  Emotions were already running high enough without arguing to set them even higher.  That, and they knew that there would be enough fights later, without bringing them on now

When they reached Malfoy Manor, an hour or so later, Draco said,

"We have spent the last two weeks preparing a room for you, as we thought that you'd be more comfortable in it until we got to know one another better."

From his tone of voice, Ginny could clearly tell that it hadn't been his idea.  She made a mental note to thank whoever was responsible for this change in housing, and happily followed Draco into another room.

It was beautiful, decorated in Gryffindor colors.  It was obvious that much thought had been put into her room, and again she was curious as to who had done it.  She sat on the enormously comfortable bed and sighed.

"Well?" Draco asked, sounding anxious about something.

"It'll do." Ginny replied, all cold and icy again.  Draco looked at her, wondering what had changed in his Ginny since the last time he saw her.  _Wait a minute_, he thought, _did I just call her _my_ Ginny?  What am I thinking?_

When Ginny saw Draco staring at her, she was about to give a tart statement when he came and sat on the bed.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Ginny asked, frightened.  She was so frightened that she forgot her earlier frostiness.  

"Oh, calm down, Virginia." Draco said angrily.  She should be frightened of him, yes, but not _that_ frightened.  When she glared at him, he knew the world was back to normal. 

Well at least as normal as it could be now that he was married to a stinking _Weasley_.  He was still in a state of shock about that.  
Looking over at the littlest Weasley, he had to admit that it wasn't too bad.  She wasn't all _that_ bad looking, and.

Hold it.  Did Draco Malfoy, hater of all Weasleys, Potters, and Mudbloods just admit that Ginny Weasley wasn't bad looking?  Wait a minute!  _Next thing I know_, he thought with disgust, _I'll be thinking that she looks _good_!  What is _wrong_ with me?_

Ginny could see that Draco was having a battle with himself.  This was unusual for the cool, calm, and collected way he usually was.  When she was about to say something, Draco glared at her.

"Well, I'm going down to eat.  If you want food, come down.  If you don't, don't. I don't care."

Any concern Ginny might have had for him evaporated. What a jerk!  She couldn't believe his mood swings!  They were even worse than the worst PMS case in the history of the universe!

"Fine.  Then I won't.  Leave _now_."

"I'm afraid you can't tell me what to do, Virginia." Draco said smoothly.

"And I've told you before, _don't call me Virginia._"

"Ah, yes, the whole name thing.  I sometimes forget." He paused before adding triumphantly, and wholly in bad spirit, "Virginia."

Her glare was his prize as he swept out of the room.  He smiled with one final thought as he ordered the house elves to make some food for him.

She was his for life.

*********

So, of course, today being St. Patrick's day, we're all supposed to wear green.  So, we're sitting in band and the director is like, "Okay, now whoever didn't wear green to school has to play this scale…" and so everyone who isn't wearing green plays the scale.  As they're playing, the director notices that I'm not playing, and he's says my name really loud (mispronouncing it, of course… no one can say my last name…) and he's like "why aren't you playing?  You're not wearing green!" And I say indignantly, "I am too!" and I hold up the green ring that I made last night.  He looks at it.  "You probably just forgot and your friends gave it to you this morning.  That doesn't count." The tenor sax player next to me says, "Just tell him you're wearing green underwear." (The standard excuse, of course, for not wearing green on St. Patrick's day… I mean, who's going to check and see if you're telling the truth?) but I'm not the type of person to announce that in front of the band, so instead I say, "I have green on my socks." (which I did, but not very much-I had a green frog on my socks.  I grabbed them just in case someone wouldn't let me get away with the ring *cough cough-band director!*.  Or I lost it.  And then I could punch the person who pinched me!  How fun!).  He accepts it and we move on with the rehearsal.

Total non-story there, but I felt like sharing.  Lucky you.

Trivia question:  What is pnigophobia?

~Lili

The answer to the last question: Qing.

I would like to give you a bonus trivia question _and_ answer, just because I love you all!  Hehe…

Scopophobia is a fear of being looked at.

So, if you're scopophobic, I'm looking at you…

*cue Twilight Zone music*

**********

"_North Dakota…legendary_."  Who would actually _want_ to go to North Dakota?  I mean it's even more boring than South Dakota!  And no one even thought that was possible…


	10. Thank You, Fred and George!

My computer is annoying me!  "Cannot find server" my butt!  I think it does it just to annoy me.

************

And now, we're going with the good ol' band reasoning.  And then I'll ask if it makes sense to you.  

"To be early is to be on time.  To be on time is to be late.  To be late is to be dead."  

Wouldn't you always be dead, then?

************

"Vir-gin-IA!" Draco's voice yelled.  Ginny smiled.  This yell was a sure sign that her latest prank had worked.  She ran to Draco's room, to see it covered in purple goo.  _Interesting side effect_. She thought.  _I'll have to tell Fred and George about _that_ one._  She had only tried out one of her brothers' new WWW potions.  It was supposed to make Draco's windows become black until four in the morning, when a light would shine until he got out of bed, when it would shut off again.  Of course, as soon as he would lay back down the light would begin shining again. 

"Yes, Draco?" she replied innocently.  Draco glared at his young wife.  If he hadn't _known_ that it had been her that had done this, he would have completely fallen for her innocent act.  As it was, he felt no guilt for yelling at her.

"Virginia Malfoy, _what did you do_?" he whispered fiercely.

"Me?  I didn't do anything." Ginny lied.  Again, if he hadn't known her, he would have believed her _very_ deceptive act.

"Fine.  I'll just have to tell Mother-"

"No!  Don't tell _her_!"  Ginny cried, suddenly panicked.  Narcissa had grown tired of Draco and Ginny's exchanges, and had threatened to take away Ginny's room the next time they fought.  Draco looked pleased at her reaction.

"The what do we _say_, Virginia, _dearest_?" Draco asked, his voice thick with condescension. 

"I'm sorry, Draco." Ginny replied, defeated.  He smiled, knowing that he had a hold over her.  He also knew that his mother would defend him when it came to his wife, and-

"You know, Draco, it is really low that you need to go to your mother for help in dealing with these situations."  Ginny pointed out.

"I don't need her help, Virginia.  I _could_ take care of it myself." 

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Draco?" She said, all innocence again.  Only this time it was real.  

Draco smiled at this.  He walked closer to his wife and said,

"There are _many_ ways, Virginia."  Ginny looked frightened.  She remembered all too well what Draco had done the last time she'd angered him.  _Good._ He thought. _I'll warn her off.  Next time she won't say anything like that again._

And then, surprising both of them, Ginny reached up and kissed him.  Although he was surprised, Draco did take complete advantage of this situation Ginny had presented for him.  She was frightened, but soon relaxed when she realized he was going to do nothing else.

When she pulled away, looking surprised, he pulled her back into the kiss.

Just then there was a knock on the door…

"Draco?  Did I hear you yelling about something?" Narcissa's voice called through the wooden door.  Draco looked at Ginny, clearly panicking.  It was obvious that he didn't want her to get into trouble with his mother.

_Probably so he won't have to share a room with me._ Ginny thought, blocking the memory of the kiss from her mind.  No, she _hadn't_ just kissed Drac- no, _Malfoy_ because she wanted to.  It must have been some fluke.  Maybe she was under some spell.  _Yes, that's it._ Ginny told herself.

"Oh, no, Mom.  Virginia and I were just playing a _game_.  Now, if that's all-"  Draco replied, for lack of a better excuse.  Ginny snickered at what this sounded like, and he shot her a humorous look. 

"You know very well it isn't.  Let me come in." Narcissa demanded.  It sounded to Ginny like she was becoming very impatient, and Ginny didn't like to be around Narcissa was she was in one of her moods.  She gave Draco a panic-stricken look, and he cleared his throat.  He gave her a look.

"Oh! Of course.  Sorry." Ginny whispered.  "_Colloporto_!" She whispered, even more quietly than she had to Draco.  She pointed at the door while saying it, and she knew it locked, as certainly as if she had done it physically.  It had taken a lot of time for Ginny to learn how to practice magic without a wand, but when Lucius and Narcissa had taken it away upon her arrival, she had had to learn something so she could continue practicing.  Of course, she had no idea how Draco knew of this skill, and decided not to ask.

"No, Mother.  I'm busy, and we haven't killed each other." Draco quickly stated, and, turning to Ginny (who muttered, "_Yet_." under her breath), said,

"Quickly, clean this up before she comes barging in."  Ginny nodded, and tried to remember the words to the counter-spell to the spell she had used.  

"I'm coming in, Draco.  And you two _better not_ have killed each other!" Narcissa said, her voice angry.  Draco pleaded,

"We _haven't_, Mother.  Just go away!" They heard Narcissa trying the door. 

"Draco, why is your door locked?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.  

"I _told_ you, Mother, Virginia and I were _busy_."  It took a full minute for the implications to sink in.  Then Narcissa said,

"_Let me in_!  You two would _never-_, unless you were forced…what are you doing in there?"  Draco and Ginny looked at each other.  

"_Hurry._" Draco muttered.  Ginny looked at him, nodded, and began to say the words…

"_Alohomora!_" Narcissa's voice said…

Suddenly, Draco and Ginny were out in the middle of a desert, surrounded by bones.  They looked around, and then Draco looked at Ginny questioningly.

"Where are we?" He asked, coolly.  Ginny looked around, her eyes wide.

"Oh, shit…"

*  *   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Thinking about this, I realize that I don't really like the ending of this chapter.  Guess what?  I'm not caring… *sticks her fingers in her ears and sticks out her tongue* Nah nah nah nah nah nah…

Why do they insist on making us take career ed?  And then we have to have a 'career day' where we make posters for a career that we might be interested in one day.  And a lot of the grade is on 'color' in the poster.  And I'm thinking- shouldn't most of the grade be on what you know about the subject that you're talking about?  But then again, our career ed teacher is a bit wacky.  By 'a bit' I mean she should be locked in an institution and have her own separate padded cell so we don't need to hear her talk.

I'm off to lose to myself at Hexic! 

~Lili

*and Rose Petel… you're close… _very_ close.  I'd almost give you the cigar, but I'm mean.*  

**thanks to all the reviewers!  How did you know that it was a fear of choking?  I'm amazed…**

***and no, I don't really have a life.  It's more like a huge career ed presentation and a big biology presentation all dropped on me in the same week.  For some reason the teachers seem to get some strange sort of amusement out of that…***

Trivia question: Which country has more personal computers than the next seven countries _combined_?*  

****Don't give yourself a headache thinking about it, kids*****

*in 2000

Answer to the last question: the fear of choking on fish bones… (according to http:// www. angelfire. com/ ca6/ uselessfacts/)


	11. The Dead Lands

While reading this, please keep in mind that the Dead Lands don't _want_ you (or anyone) to remain in them.  Free will can never be taken out in any situation, though, hence the troubles that Draco and Ginny have.  But as you read, you will notice certain people admitting certain things that they'd never admit if they weren't in the Dead Lands.  I couldn't think of a better explanation, so sue me.  

Wait a minute.  Please don't.

*********

"Where are we?" Draco repeated.  He looked around, and did not like the look of this desert.  

"I _think_ I said the spell wrong…" Ginny started, and Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Gee, you _think?_" he asked sarcastically.  Ginny just shrugged.  Draco saw something lying a few feet away from him.  It looked like a scrap of metal.  Just then, an old, odd-looking man appeared.  He looked at them.

"Who are you and what business do you have in the _Dead Lands_?"

"Dead Lands?" Ginny repeated, giggling.  Draco stared at her.  

"This _isn't_ funny, Virginia.  Do you know where we are?"  He asked, his voice all condescension.  Ginny cocked an eyebrow and replied,

"Of course.  The Dead Lands.  The ancient Wizarding retreat*, only able to be accessed by Wizards in great peril.  The only question is:  _how did we get here_?" 

"Well, one of us must have been in _great peril_.  And I'm betting it was you.   So you'd better get us out of here.  Who knows what we might encounter here, and I don't have my wand." Draco said quickly, trying to sound too much like a spoiled child who has been denied a treat.  Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's a good Wizarding retreat!  We're not going to be _attacked_!" She practically yelled.  Then she commented, "And _why_ don't you have your wand?  You keep it with you at all times…"

"That's not the point.  And it's a retreat, Virginia, not a _safe_ retreat.  There are dangers to anywhere you might go.  This place has them too." He said, his tone that of a kindergarten teacher explaining to the student that one plus one really _does_ equal two.

"Ahem!  As interesting as your talking to each other is, you still haven't told me _who_ you are." The man interrupted, looking vaguely annoyed.  His eyes were fixed on both of them, but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is-" Draco began.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny interjected.

"Virginia _Malfoy_." Draco finished, shooting a glare at Ginny, who just shrugged.  The man looked at them.

"Miss Weasley!  I'm so glad to see you here, you see, we were trying to figure out how to get you away from that dreadful husband of yours, and… Oh…" The man said, realizing just who Draco was.  He made an obviously insincere apology, and shook Draco's hand.

"So _you_ did this?" Draco asked angrily.  The man shook his head.

"No, sir, we could not have brought you here.  It must have been either yourself or Ginny who did it."  He said, still obviously not caring.

"So, how do we get out?" Draco asked. He was getting annoyed with this man's disrespect towards him.  Disrespect to a Malfoy!  The only person who could do that, and get mildly away with it, was Virginia.  Thinking about it, though, she didn't really count, as she technically _was_ a Malfoy.

"I've no clue.  It's different for each person." The man answered, bored.  He looked at them, with a slight curl of his lip.  If Ginny hadn't thought she knew better, she would have sworn he was getting some kind of strange amusement out of the situation.

"Well, _tell_ us how others got out, and we'll find a way." Draco demanded, losing all patience.  He had obviously sensed what Ginny had.

"I can't.  It is against the rules."  The man said, and there was no mistaking the amusement in his eyes.

"I _am_ still here, you know…" Ginny started.  She hated being ignored, something that happened quite frequently when she was living with Draco.  

"Be quiet." They both ordered at the same time.  Ginny glared at them.

"Hmph." Ginny retorted, and they both shot amused glances her way.  She walked a little further away, toward the piece of metal Draco had seen earlier.  When she got to it, she reached down and touched it.

"Ouch!" She hissed.  Draco, hearing her with his impeccably good hearing, rushed over to her.  

"Are you all right, Virginia?"  he asked, sounding concerned.  Ginny looked at him.  _Why this show of affection?  He obviously doesn't care what the other man thinks. _Ginny wondered, but pushed this to the back of her mind.  

"Oh, nothing, I just realized that metal conducts heat.  I'll have to publish my findings in a Muggle scientific journal entitled "_Duh_"." **

Draco laughed.  The man walked over.

"What did you find, Miss Weasley?" he asked, then corrected, "Or, I suppose, Mrs. Malfoy." 

"Mrs. Malfoy is _his_ mother.  My name is Ginny." She informed him angrily.

"Fine.  Ginny, Mrs. Malfoy, it doesn't matter.  I just want to know what you found." He said, exasperated.  Draco gave him an amused look, knowing that if he were in the other man's shoes, he would have said the same thing.  Ginny glared at both of the men. 

"I don't know…" Ginny said, saying a spell to cool the metal so that she could pick it up without burning herself.  She reached down and picked up the metal.

"It has something written on it." She said, looking up.

"Well, read it!" Draco demanded, slightly annoyed.  She looked at it (after giving him a death glare, of course) and read,

"_If home is what you seek,_

_You must leave within a week,_

_If you don't, you won't go back,_

_And the thing you find won't help your track._" ***

"Wow, that's a really bad poem." Draco commented. "What does it mean?"

"It _means_, Draco _dearest,_ that if we want to leave, we have to leave within a week.  And we're supposed to be looking for something."  Ginny informed him, trying as hard as she could not to roll her eyes.  She knew that Draco hated it, and if she had to stay with him here for a while she didn't want him to be too angry with her.  Although, when she thought about it, it didn't really matter how angry he was with her _now_, because he'd get angry with her eventually again.  But better to be nice now than regret it later.  

_Hold it_. she thought. _Where the _hell_ did that thought come from?  I've never worried about regretting anything with _Draco_.  _She thought that this didn't quite sum up her thoughts as effectively as she wished, so she added onto her thought, just for good measure,_ The bastard._

"Looking for what?" He asked.  Draco was confused by the poem, and asking her if she knew took a lot away from him.  He hated asking for help for _anything_, especially if it was from Ginny. 

"I'm not sure, but we could ask…" She looked around for the man.

"Or not…" she muttered when she didn't find him.  _Well, this keeps getting better and better._ Ginny thought, not realizing that Draco's thoughts were paralleling her own.  If she had, she would have tried to think something different.  

"Perhaps we should look for whatever it is we need to?" Draco asked.

"Let's," Ginny agreed, "I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

"Neither do I.  Although the company is good…" He said, and then thought, _What was that?_

"What?" Ginny asked, sure her ears were full of earwax.  

"Nothing, Virginia.  Let's just go."  Draco said, covering up his potentially embarrassing phrase.

"Go where?" Ginny asked, confused.

"To find whatever we need to." Draco explained, his eyes rolling.  _Why can't _I_ roll my eyes when he can?_ Ginny wondered angrily.  With thoughts like this racing around her head, they began walking.

Wandering around the desert for days on end is never fun.  But, then again, when one is a witch or wizard it isn't that big a deal.  When they needed something, all they had to do was summon it up.   Well, it was mostly Ginny doing the summoning, as Draco still hadn't quite caught on to the whole "wandless magic" thing.  They talked a lot more than they ever had previously (which was a total of about thirty minutes, and those thirty minutes were spent shouting at the top of their lungs… not a very effective form of communication) and got to know each other better.  Ginny began to get the feeling that Draco wasn't such a bastard after all, but rather had been raised by his mother and not been allowed to act like an actual human being. 

When one of them needed to stop for a rest, the other began to notice and actually care.  They would call a halt to the never-ending walking, and they would rest until they were both ready to go walk again.   Maybe it wasn't very fun, but they _were_ able to sort a few things out.  Draco promised to not make her tell him everything that she wrote in her letters to her friends, as long as she promised not to continue pulling the childish pranks on him.  She promised to be fair to him, if he'd be fair to her.  They made these agreements, and both fully intended to keep them.

On the fourth day, Ginny made the comment,

"You know, Draco, you're really not so bad."  He was glad that she had made the comment.  He had been thinking something along those lines, but didn't want to say it if she didn't feel the same way.

"Neither are you, Virginia." He replied, with truth.  He _liked_ spending time with her, no matter that her family was a bunch of blood traitors, or her brother was a friend of Harry Potter.  But Ginny's next comment really caught him off guard, although if he'd been following the conversation it shouldn't have.

"I think I like you."

"Good.  But, I think I have to warn you." Draco said, dreading what he was going to say.  His mother had told him to say this when Ginny began to have feelings for him.  It wasn't because he wanted to, but because he always listened to his mother.  Things could be dangerous for him if he didn't.

"Of what?" Ginny asked thinking, _Here it comes.  _Of course, she was right.  But it was worse than she expected.

"Don't think of this as a true marriage, Virginia.  We're not going to go live happily ever after.  When we get home, this isn't going to change very much.  There won't be any love.  Ever.  Sure, we've made those promises, but to me, this is just an experiment.  If you'd like to call it "just another romance" for me, you can.  My experiment is working though, it seems." His heart stabbed with pain with each word he said.  He didn't really feel this way, it was just his mother talking through him.  When he saw the hurt in her eyes, he felt like the devil himself taking away candy from little kids.  When he heard her reply, his heart felt like it was shattering into tiny pieces.

"Of course, Draco.  I had expected no less.  Imagine thinking that a Malfoy could feel." She managed to gasp out, before walking away.

"Wait, Virginia!" Draco called to her retreating back.  She didn't turn around, and he knew that if it had been him in her shoes, he wouldn't stop walking.  He was worried about what was going to happen to her.  He started to run after her.

_I love her._ He realized with a start.  He did not know that she was thinking the exact same thing.

And then they were back in Draco's room that was still covered in purple goo.  Ginny tried to hide the tears that she had been shedding, and looked around.

"_Alohomora!_" came Narcissa's voice.

"Quick, the spell!" Draco muttered, and Ginny said the spell, this time without any mishaps.  When Narcissa burst in, all she saw was her son standing proud, and her daughter-in-law in tears.

*******

So, now you have a choice:  pasta bar, or "hamburger steak" with mashed "potatoes". Keep in mind that this is school food.  What do _you _choose?

La la la la la la…. Ha!

And now, the question I have for you… should I have another chapter here before the graduation chapter?  Because I'm not exactly a fountain of creativity right now… ("fountain of creativity"… what the heck?!) but I think that they should _do_ something before then.  But I love having extremely long gaps of time where people do absolutely nothing for ever and ever.  And then bam! they do something.   Because it is so incredibly dumb!

So, now you have a choice:  pasta bar, or "hamburger steak" with mashed "potatoes". Keep in mind that this is school food.  What do _you _choose?

Yes, I've been absolutely horrible at updating… I was going to do it yesterday, but then I remembered I wanted to fix some things on here.  So I was running out of computer time, and I had either play games or update… and, unfortunately, games won out.  But not today!  Aren't you lucky?  Hehe…. (and yesterday was so nice, I felt the need to go play basketball.  But today is so damn _humid_ being outside isn't fun.)

I've also discovered that being sarcastic is a very good mechanism for writing papers in English classes.  The teachers don't quite seem to understand that you really _are_ being sarcastic…

~Lili

Trivia Question:  How much was John T. Scopes fined after he was found guilty of teaching evolution in the "Monkey Trial" in 1925?

***2** **:** a place of privacy or safety **(privacy, yes, safety, not quite… though I didn't seem to go into the dangers… shoot, huh?)**  
  **3** **:** a period of group withdrawal for prayer, meditation, study, and instruction under a director **(the director, in this case, would be the greeter that didn't stick around)**

**Quote from my bio teacher.  Actual quote, "What?  You mean metal conducts heat?  I'll have to publish my findings in the scientific journal '_Duh_'."

***I hate poetry… and don't you dare say "Don't you like songs?" because I will find you and kill you myself.  (hehe… now, after scaring you all, I'll leave you thinking that I'm even more insane than you previously believed… I'll say "have a nice day!")


	12. Graduation and Blossom

So, I was going to write a new chapter, or at least make this one longer (since people have been commenting on the length of the chapters), but then I realized that my brain wasn't working.  Unfortunately, I seem to have broken it.  Shoot, huh?

**************

As my geometry teacher is explaining about cones, one of the girls says "Oh, I have a party hat." So he's like, "okay, go get it." So she gets it and he takes it apart (he's trying to show us what a cone looks like when it is cut apart) and he decides that it doesn't exactly work.  So he puts it back together, then puts it on his head and says "I am king."  It was just so incredibly funny.

*************

It was Ginny's graduation day.  She returned Hogwarts for the graduation, as was the deal.  Draco was proud of her; though under no torture would he admit it.  She had managed to complete all of her homework, graduate with honors, and _still_ have time to bug him.  Draco himself had not had that organized a life. 

When Professor McGonagall called Ginny's named, Draco cheered quietly, since he didn't want to sound overexcited about anything.  Especially not his wife.

When the ceremony was over, (A/N- what can I say, not much imagination right now…) Ginny walked up to Draco.

"Are we leaving, then?" He asked coolly.  She narrowed her eyes and glared.

"No, we are _not_.  We are staying to talk with some of my school-friends." Ginny informed him, rather angrily.  With that, she walked off haughtily to speak with some of her classmates.  While she learned not much had happened since her departure from Hogwarts, she did learn that some unusual stories had been going around about her.

"Yes, Ginny, we _heard_ that that jerk Malfoy got you pregnant, so you had to leave…"

"I thought you were at home under the Crucio curse…I can never remember what that's called…" or, Ginny's favorite,

"I thought you were dead…"

 She walked about, greeting her classmates, and, of course, looking for Blossom.  Finally, she saw some blonde hair she couldn't mistake.

"Blossom!" Ginny cried.  The woman turned around, happily searching for her friend.

"Ginny!" Blossom said, happily.  Just then, the man behind blossom turned around.

"Rose, what is it?  Who is this?" 

"_Don't call me Rose._" Blossom said dangerously.  Ginny smiled.  Anyone who knew Blossom knew not to call her by her real first name.

"Alright, then, _Blossom_, who is this?"

"_Parkinson_?" Draco's voice asked, incredulously. The man whom Blossom had been fighting with looked up.

"Malfoy?  But, why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Gordon."

"I'm here for my wife's graduation." Gordon Parkinson (A/N-yes, boys and girls, Pansy Parkinson's older brother) replied proudly.  Anyone listening would have known that the pride was not because of his wife, but because he was a proud person.

"Me too." Draco said pointedly, shooting a glance at Ginny.  Gordon from Ginny to Draco, and finally understanding dwelled in his eyes.

"_Virginia Malfoy_.  Of course.  You told me you were friends with her, didn't you, _Rose_?"

"Shut up, Gordon.  I'm not in the mood." Blossom snapped, and Gordon glared.

"Bloss, dear, why don't you come and talk with me?  We'll leave these two _gentlemen_ to talk." Ginny suggested, shooting an evil glare at Draco, and yet another one at Gordon.  It was obvious to Ginny that her best friend was miserable, and she was angry.

Blossom nodded and followed Ginny.

"So?  What is this?" Ginny asked Blossom curiously.  She had a feeling that she knew, though.

"_That_," Blossom stated, "is my secret.  I'm really Rose Parkinson, wife of Gordon Parkinson.  I've been that ever since I was little.  My parents didn't want me to find some way to get out of it, you know.  So, ever since I was eight, I've been Rose Parkinson.  Not Blossom Hughes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"I've lived with my parents.  There was no reason to mention the fact that I was married, I knew nothing of it other than Gordon was my husband.  I didn't know much of the marriage vows, until I was informed at the end of last year that I was going to go live with _him_ when school was over." Blossom said angrily.  She was obviously bitter about the whole issue, and for Ginny, this put many pieces of the puzzle together.  The reason that Blossom had known so much about the vows, the reason she had agreed with Ginny when she had complained of arranged marriages.  And, if Gordon was anything like Draco, Blossom had had a hard time of it, indeed.

They stayed and talked in the corner for nearly an hour.  They talked of marriage, of what had been going on since Ginny left, and gossiped happily about several of their year-mates.  They even talked of their detention that night, after Draco had come to visit Ginny and Blossom had explained about the Vows. ("I see why you knew about them now…" Ginny said)  

For the most part, Blossom felt good about finally revealing her secret to Ginny, and Ginny was glad to know it.  But both girls knew that there would be somewhat of a competition between their husbands, and whatever they said or did would be told and shared with everyone else.  They knew they'd have no private life.

"Virginia," Draco's deep voice began.

"Oh, what is it _now_?" She asked, exasperated.  She was getting tired of him constantly interrupting her conversations, her thoughts, or her writings (when she wanted to write, think, or talk, of course).  

"It is time to leave.  But I have invited Gordon and Rose to come and have supper with us." Draco informed her, his eyes shining with amusement at her reaction.  If it was _him_, he knew, he wouldn't be as polite about it as Ginny was being.  And she wasn't being that polite.  

Ginny glared at him.  Although she had never mentioned it to him, she admired the way he manipulated social situations so that it would make her look rude if she refused, or at least make her feel decidedly uncomfortable.  And this was another of those times.  She turned to Blossom, ignoring Draco, and said,

"Well?  What do you think?"

"Do you think I have a choice, Gin?" Blossom asked, amused at this display from the two.  Her amusement faded as she saw Gordon walking up behind Draco.

"Ah, Rose.  Draco has been kind enough to invite us…" He said, a hint of something snide in his tone.  Ginny was instantly on alert.  She _was_ lucky that Draco ignored her, instead of embarrassing her constantly like Gordon obviously tried to do to Blossom.

"I _know_.  Leave me alone."   Blossom replied defensively.  Draco raised an eyebrow at Ginny, which she returned with a look impossible for him to read.  But he liked that.  He didn't like knowing his little _wife's_ every thought.  That would get rather boring, and it did, when he could decipher her thoughts.  

So, they left, taking time to say goodbye to their old year-mates, many of whom they would never see again, Blossom and Gordon glaring daggers at each other.  Again, Ginny was glad that Draco at least gave her _some_ respect, even if it wasn't much and it _was_ grudging.  

They rode to Malfoy Manor, which was blessedly empty, as Lucius and Narcissa had left to give Ginny and Draco what they called "privacy".  But Ginny thought it was really just a test to see how long they could be left together without attempting to kill one another.  

"Oh, Bloss, you _have_ to come with me!" Ginny said happily.  "The men can talk.  Just follow me."  Blossom looked at Gordon, who looked at Draco, who looked at Ginny.

"God, can't you do _anything_ for yourselves?" Ginny and Draco asked angrily at the same time.  They realized what they did, and studiously ignored one another.  Blossom nodded, and followed Ginny to her room. 

"It's beautiful!  You mean you have your own room?"

"Yes.  I don't know whose idea it was, but I'm glad.  I wouldn't be able to keep what's left of my sanity if I didn't have this." Ginny joked.  She was pleased when she saw Blossom's smile.  They talked until a house-elf was sent to get them.  They decided that, if Gordon and Draco would let them, they'd have a sleepover sometime.  It would be fun, they knew, because they were best friends.  And they'd ask, and hopefully get permission.

With this thought, they walked down to the dining room, where both Draco and Gordon were waiting.  When they sat down, Draco cleared his throat.

"Rose, we have decided to ask you to stay here for awhile.  We have extra rooms, and-"

"You mean she's going to stay here for awhile, Draco?  Really?" Ginny asked, excited.  Draco gave her a look, and she shut up.

"Yes, Virginia, she's staying.  We're hoping…" Draco started, then shook his head.

"You're hoping what, Draco?"

"Nothing.  Never mind.  Just know she's going to stay for a few months, while Gordon gets their new house ready to be lived in." Draco finished, and both Blossom and Ginny let out a cry of joy.  Gordon looked at them both, but, seeing Draco's look, said nothing.  It was a wise decision.  If he'd have said anything, one of the girls probably would have ripped him to shreds, and Draco didn't really want to clean up the mess.

And he wasn't doing this as a favor for Gordon. 

He was doing this for Ginny.

*****************

Aww… aren't they cute?  

So, my friend had her 16th birthday party last week.  And me, being the ass that I am, gave her 16 pennies, which I taped to a bunch of wrapping paper.  And then I laughed when she tried to open it…

And Antara, you scared me into updating… but I promise I had a good reason!  We had colorguard tryouts this week, and I needed to practice because I'd rather be in colorguard than the actual marching band next year… You see?  A good reason…

Well, I'm off to… well, I'm not sure what I'm going to go do.   It's sure to be incredibly boring, though…

~Lili

Answer to last question: $100

Answer to the question before that: the US

And I've decided to stop the trivia questions, because I have…

Ta ta!


	13. Visits

**Disclaimer** (I felt like doing another one)- If I claimed to own the characters you recognize, JK Rowling and anyone else who owns anything associated with Harry Potter would attack me with their giant sea stars.  As I don't wish to be attacked by sea stars (though I'm not sure what damage they could do), I will inform you all now that I do not own the characters.  So now you know.

****************

"And he said _what_?" Ginny asked Blossom, smiling.  They were discussing the guys at school, and their former crushes.  

"He said, 'Oh, Blossom, won't you be my girlfriend?', and I was like, 'No'."

Ginny laughed, something that Draco heard through the door.  Yes, he _was_ eavesdropping, but it _is _the best way to learn information.  

"And then what did he do?"

"He walked away, and glared at me!  It was _so_ funny!  Too bad you weren't there, Gin." Blossom finished.  There was silence as Ginny looked out the window.  Blossom realized what she had said, and tried to apologize.  Ginny ignored her, thinking of her brief stay in the Dead Lands.  She still didn't know why they had been transported back, and she didn't know why she was able to relive those last seconds before Narcissa broke into Draco's room.

_This is enough_. Draco decided, walking into the room.  Blossom and Ginny looked over at the door, shocked.  Then Ginny glared at him and said icily,

"Have you ever heard of this wonderful thing called _'knocking'_?" 

"No, I don't believe I have." Draco said with his trademark smirk.  When she glared at him, he thought, _Damn it.  That isn't what I wanted to do_.  

"Leave us alone." Ginny ordered, her eyes flashing.  Draco saw amusement in Blossom's eyes.

"Hi, Draco." Blossom said, smiling. Draco gave her a look.

"Hi, Blossom.  Virginia, I just wanted to inform you that _both_ of you are required to come to supper tonight.  We are having guests."  This "_both_" was added because Ginny refused to eat with Draco when there weren't any people around.  Blossom, of course, found this entirely hilarious (forgetting the fact that she acted the exact same way around Gordon) and would tease Ginny and Draco about it. Both of them secretly appreciated Blossom's humor, and would have thanked her if it weren't for the fact that they were both so proud.

"Guests?  Some more of your father's business associates?"

"No.  But it _is_ a surprise." 

"_Who_?" Ginny demanded, but Draco just smiled and shook his head.  And then he left.

"That infuriating man!" Ginny vented.  Blossom smiled, and Ginny turned to her,

"_What_ are you smiling about?"

Blossom refused to answer.

"_Tell me!_" Ginny ordered, throwing a pillow at her best friend.  This, of course, ended in a pillow fight.  From the other side of the door, Draco smiled.  He wasn't happy to be called "that infuriating man", but was happy that Ginny was having a good time with her friend. He walked off, hoping Ginny would like the surprise.

Ginny walked down the stairs, comfortable in her Muggle clothing.  She was wearing a t-shirt with some brand name screen-printed on the front, and some comfortable jeans.  Blossom was still up in her room, dressing for the "guests" that they were having.  The thing that most angered Ginny was that Blossom seemed to know exactly who was coming that night, and no one would tell Ginny.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Everett was sitting there.

"Get _away_ from me, you stupid mutt." Ginny murmured.  She had grown to dislike the dog in the time that she had lived at Malfoy Manor.  Now, this was unusual, as Ginny usually loved animals of all kinds.  

Everett gave her a cute puppy-dog look, and then ran to Draco, who had just walked through the dining room door.

"Virginia." He said softly, coming forward to take her hand.  She looked at him, searching for ulterior motives.  She found none.

"Draco." She replied, just as softly.  There was also a certain fondness in her voice, which Draco knew better than to mention.  If she didn't know what she was showing, he wasn't going to tell her.

Ginny took his hand, and let him lead her into the dining room.

It was beautifully decorated, and standing in the corner was a group of people she recognized.

"Mom?  Dad?  Ron, Harry, Hermione?" Ginny asked, surprised.  She looked at Draco, wondering what her parents must have threatened to make him allow them to visit her.  She also saw Harry's girlfriend, Ron's girlfriend, and Hermione's boyfriend.  They stayed back, as to avoid being caught up in the greetings.  

"I'm so glad you visited!  And now that you're here, _why_ are you here?"

"Didn't Draco tell you?  He invi-" Molly started, but catching Draco's look, broke off and looked over where Ron and his girlfriend, Luna, were standing.

"Now, that _won't_ do…" She chastised, and they both stood, embarrassed.  It is one thing to be caught kissing your girlfriend in front of your mother, but quite another to have her yell at you in front of others.  Harry and his girlfriend, Patricia Inness, stood, waiting to greet Ginny.  She smiled warmly at Harry, just as if he were a brother.  Because that is what he had become.  Another brother.

However, Draco caught this smile, and glared at Harry, jealous that he got Ginny's attentions when Draco couldn't.

"Hi, Harry, Patty.  How are you two doing?" Ginny asked.  Patricia, however, seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Draco as she steered Harry away from Ginny.

Last to greet Ginny was Hermione and her new boyfriend…

…Percy!  

Ginny grinned as she saw this, and she smiled outright when she caught Hermione's sheepish look.  

"Hey Herm, Perce!"  She said excitedly.  They talked for several minutes until Harry called Hermione over to him.  Ginny looked around happily.  She caught Draco's amused expression, and went to talk to him.

"Did you do this?" She asked.  If he did, she didn't know what she'd do.  This was just so uncharacteristic of him.  He smiled, and she resisted the urge to hug him and kiss him--barely.  He kissed her forehead gently, so gently that she barely felt it.  But she knew he did it.

"_Why_?" Ginny asked, her heart beating quickly.  Her palms were growing sweaty, and she was nervous.

"Gin, come here!" Ron said excitedly.  Draco urged her to go, even though he knew that he would have to answer her questions later, but not wanting to just yet.  He watched her walk over there, and luckily no one was watching his face to see the predatory gleam in his eyes.

 "What, Ron?" Ginny asked when she reached the group.

"Guess what?" He said, happily.

"What?" Ginny replied grumpily.  She _hated_ guessing games.  Ron smiled and answered,

"Luna and I are _engaged_!" He said.  Ginny's eyes opened wide with shock.  She turned to look at Draco.  He smirked, but not a cruel smirk.  He gave her a look that told her to keep listening.

_Damn._ She thought, disgusted. _I can read his _looks_._  Then she smiled because the thought was so funny.

"When's the wedding?" Ginny asked.  Ron looked at her and smiled happily.

"September second." Ginny smiled, and congratulated them.  Draco stepped up behind her and congratulated Ron and Luna, too.  Luna, for once out of her _Quibbler_ magazine, smiled and accepted their congratulations, and offered her own on their seven-month anniversary.  Draco and Ginny accepted it, both knowing that she was actually congratulating them on not killing each other.

Just then, Blossom walked in.

"Blossom?" Luna asked, surprised.  She obviously hadn't known that Blossom was staying at the Malfoy Manor.  Blossom's eyes widened, and she said,

"Luna?  Aren't you with your…oh…" she said, answering her own question that she had left unfinished.  Everyone found this hilarious, and broke it the ice, in a way.  Ginny was a lot more open to talk to people with Draco hovering around her like a large moth, and Blossom was just Blossom, and blossomed in this atmosphere.  While everyone, even Draco, was engaged in a conversation, Molly walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny, dear, we were just wondering…are you happy?  Draco said that, if you wished, you could come home for a while.  A month, or so."  She said, confidentially.  Ginny looked at her mother.

"Mother…no, I'm not really happy, but Blossom is here visiting.  I can't be rude and tell her to go home, or leave while she's here."  Ginny explained.

"You can leave _after_ she does, Gin.  It doesn't have to be right away."  Molly said kindly.

"Really?  You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not!  I'd be happy to have you home, if only for a few days…"

"Thanks!" Ginny shrieked, and her mother gave her a knowing look.  Then Molly smiled, and ushered Ginny back to the crowd.  Draco gave her a look, knowing what Molly had talked to her about.  She nodded, and he looked back to Ron and Luna.  Patricia and Harry were sitting in the corner, and were…ah, busy.  Suddenly the door opened…

…and Gordon walked in.  Blossom suddenly looked as if she had seen a ghost, and Ginny's friends and family looked over at Gordon.  Ron made a noise as if disgusted, and Harry noticed him too and narrowed his eyes.  The group once again turned frosty.  Ginny noticed that Draco led Gordon out of the room while everyone else was trying their hardest to ignore him, which was fine by her.

When they re-entered the dining room, Draco said,

"It's time to eat.  Gordon will be joining us."  They all gave Gordon the appropriate glares, and settled into eating the delicious food that Draco provided.

After dinner, Gordon informed Blossom that she would be leaving with him that night, so that they could go on their honeymoon.  From Blossom's face, Ginny could tell that she wasn't too happy with this arrangement.  But Blossom had to do what Gordon wanted, and from Draco's look, she knew she'd stayed her welcome.

"Fine," was all she said.

Ginny felt bad, but Draco's look told her quite plainly that she wasn't supposed to do anything that would encourage Blossom to stay.  She felt a stabbing pain in her heart, but said nothing.  When she caught Blossom's sad look, she gave her a sympathetic one, and Blossom knew she couldn't stay.

When Blossom left that night, Draco knew Ginny would be sad.  He just wasn't prepared for what was coming… 

***********

If there's anything that I have done weird, or doesn't make sense, please inform me of it, because I am not rewriting anything from now on, except for small details that I was too stupid to catch the first time.

So, talk to you all later!

~Lili

"You see, @ is shorthand for _at_, w/ is shorthand for _with_, w/o is shorthand for _without_, and this," makes the "ok" sign, "is shorthand for _okay_, which is sort of shorthand for 'I'm doing fine.'" – my bio teacher.  Great guy.

And, since I'm a little weird, could you please tell me if I'm not posting the chapters in order?  Or if I've posted one more than once?  Because I'm not very good at the whole paying attention thing.


	14. More Talking

Draco walked to Ginny's room later that night.  When she looked up at him, he walked in.

"Virginia, do you want to go to your parent's house soon?" he asked kindly.  She looked at him, and he was surprised to see the tears in her eyes.  He walked over and sat down next to her.  

"Do you _not_ want to go?" He asked gently.  Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing.  Frightened by this turn of events, Draco patted her on the back and tried to calm her.  He whispered soothing words and waited for her to talk.

"Do you hate me?" Ginny asked some time later.  She asked this quietly, but inside she was afraid of the answer.  If it was yes, she knew she'd leave and never come back.  But if it was no…

Draco was surprised at this question.  His silence was answer enough for Ginny, and she got up and began packing.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wondering why she was in such a rush to pack.  He was confused, as he hadn't even answered her question yet.  

"I'm leaving…you hate me, why stay?  The only reason you let Mother and Father and the others come was so that you could get them to ask me to leave." She cried, and he looked at her.  _How could she think that_?  He wondered, and then answered his thoughts bitterly, _Well, I haven't really given her reason to think otherwise._

"No, Ginny.  I that's not the reason I asked them to come."  He said quietly.

This only made Ginny cry harder.  He looked at her, exasperated, and said,

"What _now_?" His voice was clipped, and Ginny didn't know what to answer.  So she went for the simplest explanation.

"Y-you called m-me G-Ginny…" She sobbed, and he got up, and pulled her close to him.  She responded by cuddling into his arms.  His heart warmed at her actions.

"Well, if you don't want me to…" He started, but she paused him by lifting her hand and whispering,

"Hold on a minute."

He looked expectantly at her, and she opened her mouth.

"No, I do." She said quietly, and he was surprised to see she'd stopped crying.  He didn't know why, but he wanted to know.  He paused while she gathered herself up to say the next thing.

"It's just that you've never called me Ginny before, it's always been Virginia."  She said, somewhat bitterly.  He looked shocked.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"No." She replied, and to his utter confusion, began crying again.  He said, somewhat impatiently,

"What then?"

"Its…ah...nothing you'd care about."  Ginny said, trying to avoid the question.  However, she wasn't having much luck.

"Try me."  Draco demanded, growing tired of Ginny's mood swings.  He was getting impatient.

"Trust me, you wouldn't." Ginny demurred.  He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I think I know."  He said quietly.

He lifted her head, forcing her to look at him.  When he did, he saw something in her eyes that pleased him.  Then he kissed her gently.  

"Do you know how long I've waited these past few months to do that?" He asked, his voice catching slightly, wondering how she'd react.

"If I'd have known, Draco, I wouldn't have worried about…things…" Ginny replied shyly.  She wasn't used to seeing this side of her husband, and it made her a little uncomfortable.

"What 'things'?" Draco asked, curious.

"Do you ever wonder how we got out of the Dead Lands?" Ginny catechized, and Draco was taken aback by the abrupt change in subject.  He looked at her.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" He asked. 

"Everything." Ginny returned

"Well, gee, that's a little cryptic there, Ginny."  Was Draco's announcement after her aforementioned statement.

"Cryptic?" Ginny snorted, and Draco laughed.

"Yes, cryptic.  But, I don't know.  All I know is what I think it was, but if so, it is…well, I did it." He replied haltingly.  He knew Ginny's next statement almost before she said it.

"Arrogant, are we?" She joked caustically, and his smile widened.

"Yes.  But, at the time, I was realizing that I…"  He stopped, suddenly aware of what he was about to say.  If she didn't return the feeling, he'd look like an idiot, professing his love for her.  But if she did…

It was a risk Draco had to take.  

"Yes?" Ginny asked.  She was hoping that it was…

"That I loved you." He whispered.  She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Me too.  Well, that I loved _you_, not myself." She explained in a rush.

"Do you still?" He asked, his heart pounding.  He _had_ to know…

"Yes.  I love you." Ginny said, with all the passion in her heart that she felt for him.

"And I love you, too, Virginia Ann Malfoy.  And I will always love you." Draco announced, as if he were the ruler of the world announcing that one plus one equaled two.  And that was the way it would always be.

With his statement, Ginny's eyes crinkled, and she said sardonically,

"It's just another romance, right?"

********

We got to adopt our own rookies today in colorguard… cute, really… (I'm a veteran, and we have to help the new girls)…

And we also had a concert band "contest"… the girl who sits next to me wore this really tight, short skirt, and, to make matters worse, she had like some old grandma underwear on under it.  And she's in the bathroom, looking at her butt, and there's this line of people waiting for their friends, and then she walks out and everyone laughs… mean, yes, but quite funny.

In geometry I had ice cream!  An ice cream _sandwich_, but it was very good, so I'm very hyper… Hyper, hyper, hyper…

I'm off to finish some homework…  Any clue why we have to read stupid books, and then answer questions over them?  And, no, I am a firm believer that it is not to make sure we are "comprehending" the material.

Love ya,

Lili

And Silverbutterfly… I love your story _His Little Healer_!  In fact, both of them are really cute!  I don't think I've reviewed before because I am somewhat spacey and forget to do things like that…  but keep up the good work!

Cor… that's a good idea, and I would've done it if a) I could write that kind of stuff and b) I hadn't already had the story written… ah, but doesn't life suck?  I get a good idea only _after_ I've written the story… bah… I'm nominating you to be on my idea committee for the sequel…

I'm leaving now to go finish that stupid book…. _The Trip of His Life_, my butt.  The teacher even promised it would be interesting… but I will no longer listen to her… 


	15. Epilogue

Happy Easter!… okay, maybe it's a little late for that…

Methinks I forgot to tell you last chapter, but this is the last chapter.  Nice of me to leave you all with no warning, huh?  Watch!  Are you looking?  I'm being quiet now!

***********

"Draco!" Ginny yelled, throwing her coat down on the doorstep.  She, unlike Hermione, thought that house-elves were made to do the little (and big) cleaning jobs around the house.  Draco walked down the stairs.  When she was in his view, he stopped.  He didn't like doing any more work than absolutely necessary. 

"Yes, Virginia?" He asked.  She rolled her eyes.  "You don't need to shout, you know."

"But…my news!" She said excitedly.  He raised an eyebrow.

"News?  What news, Virginia?"  He asked, drawing his words out.  She glared at him before she shrugged it off with excitement.

"We-you and I-are going to be parents!"

"Wha-what?" Draco said, his cool demeanor gone.  He rushed down the stairs to trap Ginny in a hug.

"We're going to be parents!" She repeated.  She liked the sound of it.  What would they name it?  No, not _it_, _her_.  For it was a girl.  The Healer had told her so, but she wasn't sure if Draco would be happy with a girl.  What if he wanted a boy?

Draco noticed her being relatively quiet and asked softly,

"What's wrong, Virginia?  Don't you want to be a mother?"

"I do." She said softly, "But I don't know if you want… a girl."

"It doesn't matter what gender the child is!  She's ours, and that's all that matters!" Draco assured her.  She broke into a true smile, and hugged him.

"But what about a name?  And shouldn't we tell your parents?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Whoa.  Hold on there, Gin." Draco ordered. "When's she due?"

"September." Ginny replied.  It was only February, but Ginny wanted these things settled before the baby arrived.

"Why must we get this figured out _now_?" Draco asked her.  Not that he really cared about it, but he was curious.

"I want to know _now_ what we're going to do.  Come on; let's go send letters to Mother and Father!  And we can tell Lucius and Narcissa tonight at supper."

"Shouldn't we decide on a name first?" 

"No.  Letters first." She demanded stubbornly.  Draco sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with her.  His little "lioness" was just as stubborn as many proclaimed the Slytherins to be.  He personally believed that they should call the Gryffindors stubborn.  Because they all were stubborn as boards.  _And as bright as boards, too_, Draco thought, conveniently forgetting that the Gryffindors usually graduated at the top of their class.

"Fine, Virginia."  He consented.

"Why are you letting me take charge?" She asked.  She only cared because he would usually not agree to things just because he saw it as her "winning".

"I'm not the one carrying the baby!" He explained as if his attitude were the most obvious thing in the world.

She glared at him, but the effect was ruined by the big smile that was plastered on her face.  Draco couldn't help but be happy when he saw her happiness, and was glad that they had resolved most of their differences.  There were still a few quirks here and there, but what marriage did not have them?

They walked up the stairs, and went to their shared bedroom.

"You can write the letter to your parents." Draco offered.  She laughed at his suggestion, because she knew that there was no way that Draco would have done it himself.  Well, maybe if hell froze over.

She smiled at the thought.  No, even then Draco still wouldn't write to her parents.  

Sitting down to write the letter, Ginny thought of the best way to word it.  When she had been sitting there for a good ten minutes and still had not written anything, Draco became impatient. 

"Why don't you just write "Congratulations, Grandma and Grandpa!"" Draco suggested.  Ginny considered and said,

"I could write that… and expand on it?"

"Of course.  Just _hurry up and write the damn letters._" Draco said impatiently.  Ginny rolled her eyes again and began to scribble with the quill.

_"Dear Mother and Father-_

_Congratulations!  You're going to become grandparents (again).  Draco and I wanted to tell you the happy news now.   We haven't decided on a name yet, but she's due in September.  I'll write later with more information._

_Love always,_

_Your daughter,_

_Virginia A. Malfoy."_

As she wrote, Draco watched the beautiful creature that was his wife.  He couldn't believe that they had once had misunderstandings.  They were so perfect together.  How could he not have known that this was the one that he had needed to spend the rest of his life with?

He continued watching her happily until she finished writing.

When she was finished writing, she surveyed the letter.  She considered and decided that it was written as well as she could write it, and asked Draco to bring Hawkina to her.  Draco obliged, and soon the owl was off.

"Well, no regrets on telling them?" Draco asked softly when she had been looking out where Hawkina had flown a few minutes before for awhile.

"No regrets." Ginny assured him, and then smiled for his benefit.

"Then we'll tell Mother and Father tonight at dinner?"

"Of course." Ginny said, a sinking feeling in her stomach.  Though it had been explained to her many times over that Lucius and Arthur were friends, she still felt odd talking to Lucius as an old "family friend".  She didn't feel as though he was someone to share information with.

Too soon for Ginny's liking it was time for dinner. She went down to the dining room with a sense of dread.  They sat down and made small talk until Lucius commented,

"Virginia.  You aren't talking or touching your food.  What is bothering you?"

"I—umm…"

"Ginny, I think its time to tell them." Draco commented softly.

"Tell us _what_, exactly?" Narcissa asked shrilly.  Ginny looked to Draco and gave him one of those "looks".  He smiled encouragingly and she turned to Draco's parents.

"Well, I'm… going to have a baby." Ginny explained quietly.  They gasped, and Narcissa said something that sounded like "I knew it!" while Lucius just looked at them proudly.

"Have you informed Arthur?" He asked Draco, and Draco nodded.  And so they chatted happily for the rest of dinner about the baby, and names were thrown around.

"How about Roxanne?" Narcissa asked.

"I rather like Narcissa." Lucius commented.

"I think I like Virginia." Draco said slyly.

"I kind of like Rose." Ginny said.  This conversation went on for quite some time until finally a house-elf showed up.

"Master Lucius, Mister Fudge and his daughter Karissa have come to speak with you." She said.  Lucius usually liked his house-elves to speak proper English (with the exception of Dobby.  Stinking little no-gooder that he was) and Poppy spoke English almost as well as any human.  Even better than some.

"That's it!" Ginny breathed as Lucius stood up to go greet the former Minister of Magic.

"What's what?" Draco asked, confused.  Ginny just smiled at him.

"Virginia!  Tell me what you have planned."  Draco ordered.

She got up from the table and walked out to the garden.  It was beautiful with Narcissa's roses growing, and she stooped down to smell one.  She sneezed.

"We can't name her Rose," Draco said, "because you're allergic to them."

"I don't want to!" Ginny said happily. 

"What, then, do you want to call her?" Draco asked.  Really, she didn't make any sense!  One minute she wanted the name Rose, the next she didn't.  How was he supposed to keep up with her?

"Karissa." Ginny said simply.  Draco's face lit up.

"Kari Malfoy.  I like it."

"No, _Karissa_ Malfoy." Ginny corrected sternly.

"It's the same." Draco argued.  Ginny wanted to argue, but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere with it.  Instead, she smiled and, touching her flat belly, said,

"Welcome to the family, my little Karissa."

**************

Ugh… how… ugh-y…  Anyhow…

Yes, that was the last chapter… I'll be posting the sequel soon… you know, the odd thing about this is, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll be posting the first chapter of _that_.  Hehe…  About that, too… well… um… never mind… you'll see, I guess.  

Thank God for Easter break!  Er… my politically correct pizza (a mini cheese Tombstone pizza… _very_ good…) reminds me that, for the sake of non-Christians, we have renamed the break _spring_ break… but _spring _break is long, and _Easter_ break is only four days (including the weekend.)  *sob* We _have_ no spring break here in South Dakota.   It's just a big run-on weekend.  But I get out (of school) on May 21st!  Yay!   And then parties, and a trip to Europe… which, consequently, all happen within three days of getting out of school.  And then I get to sit on my butt all summer doing nothing until band camp starts.  How… uh… fun…  Maybe I'll get a job… oh, but there's that small matter of _I can't drive…_

Well, I'm off now to go to sleep. 

See ya later! (well, in a manner of speaking… I'll not actually be 'seeing you'…)

~Lili

Dracoluver2009- Agreed… They _definitely_ want revenge… for _what_, I don't know… but, hey…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story (I would list all the names, but what can I say?  Well, I've said it before… I'm lazy…), and I'll be posting the sequel soon… that means stay on your butts and review!  (Hehe… as opposed to getting off your butts, in which case it would be difficult for you to review!) 


End file.
